Brothers Don't Have to be Related
by AuthoressThroughTime
Summary: As far as everyone is concerned, Ahkmenrah and Nicky are brothers, in every way but blood. A series of one-shots about their random adventures in the museum after dark.
1. First Real Conversation

**Hello readers. So this story is a series of very random one-shots and drabbles that I'll post as I think of them. Most of these will take place between the first and second movie. The will also mainly be humor with a bit of angst every now and then. This is also my first Night at the Museum fanfic so please be kind.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 First Real Conversation:**_

In the Egyptology exhibit Ahkmenrah sat on top of the closed lid of his sarcophagus. He sat with his back to the hallway staring at the tablet on the wall in front of him.

He preferred to stay in his exhibit alone. The main reason being is that he knew that most of the other museum inhabitants were fearful of him. He couldn't really blame them for that though. The old night guard, Cecil or whatever, Ahkmenrah didn't really care, had told them he was evil and must never be let out. Which is why he had been trapped in the dark, stuffy sarcophagus for fifty-four years. Then again his banging and screaming hadn't done anything to help alleviate their fears, he couldn't help it though, and he would have stopped if they had just let him out. He was also a bit fearful that if he did something wrong he would be locked away again, but that wouldn't happen if he was alone. So there he sat studying his tablet.

oOo

"I have to go. Apparently a fight started between Rome and the Old West...again..." Larry explained to his son before hurriedly making his way to the Hall of Miniatures. Nicky watched him go before he started to leave the lobby as well to go and explore the museum.

oOo

Thirty minutes later Nicky was walking through the hall that would take him past the Egyptology Exhibit. He paused and looked in seeing Ahkmenrah. He walked in and came up behind the pharaoh. He didn't pay any attention to the large stone jackals, who just watched him as they didn't think the boy was much of a threat to their king.

"Hi!" Nicky said and Ahkmenrah jumped as the sudden greeting cut through the silence. He turned around and looked at the night guard's son.

"...hello..." He responded a bit unsure as to why Nicky was there. The boy just grinned at him and climbed up onto the lid of the sarcophagus so that he was sitting across from the pharaoh.

"You know we haven't really introduced ourselves." Nicky stated. Ahkmenrah tilted his head to the side. "Yes we did. A couple of nights ago..."

"I don't think that really counts. Cause my dad introduced me and we were trying to get the tablet back at the time." Nicky explained, and Ahkmenrah nodded. "True."

"Yep so I think we should redo it."

"Alright"

The boy smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Nicky." The pharaoh took the offered hand. "Ahkmenrah." They shook hands. After they let go Ahkmenrah noticed the boy raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing really, just that's it?" Nicky got a confused look in response. "You're not going to say your fancy introduction? "I'm the forth king of the...uh...forth kingdom...pharaoh of Egypt... something about land and umm my father..."" Nicky said trying to repeat what Ahkmenrah had said when they first met. He also lowered his tone trying to copy the pharaoh's voice and his accent. Ahkmenrah started laughing at the boy's attempt, and Nicky started laughing too. They quieted down after a couple of minutes.

"You know I think you should have a nickname."

"Why?"

"Well Ahkmenrah is kind of long..."

"Yes I suppose it is."

"Okay, umm how about Rah?" The pharaoh shook his head, "No that is the name of the sun god."

"oh right, how about Ahk?"

He thought about for a second then nodded his head. "That will do."

"Sooooo, Ahk how old are you?" Nicky asked and the other just raised an eyebrow at the sudden subject change.

"...eighteen..." He responded after a couple seconds. Nicky's smile grew.

"You're only like eight years older than me." He said happily.

"Well technically I'm over four th-" The older teen started to say but was cut off by Nicky.

"Nope, eight years!" He held up eight fingers as he said this as if to help emphasis his point.

"Okay, eight years." And Ahkmenrah couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, and please leave a comment in the box below. :)**


	2. Soccer

**Hello readers. Thank you everyone for all your follows, favorites, and all your lovely reviews. It means a lot to me, and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Soccer:**_

Nicky and Ahkmenrah were walking through the museum talking when they heard shouting coming from the lobby. The two paused looking below them to see a game of soccer going on. Nicky grinned, he really did like playing soccer. He glanced at the young pharaoh beside him, who he had taught to play the game just last week in the Egyptology Exhibit, luckily for them nothing had been broken. Though technically Ahkmenrah had never played in an actual game and only knew the basic rules. Nicky still thought it would be fun. Ahkmenrah glanced sideways at him and saw the boy's grin.

"What?"

"We should go play with them." Nicky's grin became bigger. Ahkmenrah leaned over the banister a bit more, a small frown on his face.

"I don't know Nicky…" He trailed off.

"Aww come on it will be a great learning experience!" Nicky grabbed the other's arm dragging him towards the game. Ahkmenrah frowned again though didn't put up any resistance and allowed himself to be pulled forward.

oOo

Ten minutes later Ahkmenrah sat in a chair behind the reception desk, he sighed as Larry came over handing him an icepack, which the pharaoh pressed to the back of his head.

"And what did we learn tonight." Larry asked a smirk on his face. Ahkmenrah just sighed again before answering.

"Don't wear a long cloak when playing soccer."

"I still don't know why you refuse to call it a cape." Nicky muttered where he was standing to the side of Ahkmenrah. His comment was ignored.

"Why?" Larry prompted the Egyptian.

"Because The Huns and Christopher Columbus are super competitive when it comes to soccer, and are not above pulling on your cloak to drag you down backwards when you have the ball. Causing you to smash the back of your head onto the tiled floor!" The pharaoh glared over to the soccer match that had resumed. Larry and Nicky couldn't help but laugh at him. Ahkmenrah just sighed, again, and let his head fall onto the desk, but groaned when that made his head hurt more. The laughing just got louder.

"Well hey at least you didn't have your crown on, it would have been really hard to explain to Dr. McPhee why it would have been dented in the back." Nicky said happily after he had stopped laughing. Ahkmenrah didn't respond.

* * *

**Okay I know its really short, so right now I'm working on the next chapter, a much longer chapter. I'll post it as soon as I'm done with it. Please leave your thoughts in the box below. ^-^**


	3. Hockey?

**Here is the next chapter as promised. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Hockey?:_**

"Ahk!" Nicky shouted running in and sliding on the tiled floor. The pharaoh looked up from the book he was reading. "Woah wait you can read English?"

"Yes. I went to Cambridge."

"Right, never mind, come on there's a hockey game on!"

"What kind of game is on?"

"Hockey!" He got a confused look in return. "Right, Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh….doesn't know what hockey is…..come on then." Nicky grabbed Ahkmenrah's arm and started dragging him out of his exhibit. The older teen looked back and frowned at the book on the floor, having accidently dropped it, as Nicky dragged him away.

"You could have let me get my book."

"If you had your book then you wouldn't watch the game. Then I couldn't teach you what hockey is."

"But I was just getting to the good part."

"You can read it tomorrow night." Nicky said and didn't loosen his grip on the pharaoh's arm who sighed. They passed by many of the other exhibits, most couldn't help but laugh at the two. Even Teddy when the young pharaoh gave him a pleading look. They made it to the security office where Nicky pushed Ahkmenrah onto the couch and went to turn on the television. He flopped down onto the couch next to the older teen and changed the channel to the hockey game that was the Colorado Avalanche against the New York Rangers.

"So is this hockey?" Ahkmenrah asked tilting his head to the side as he watched.

"Yep. This is my favorite sport."

"What are they doing?"

"Well they're skating on ice and-"

"Ice?" Ahkmenrah cut off Nicky's explanation. "I thought ice cracked really easily. I saw a story on the news one night about some people falling through ice and into a pond."

"Well yes ice does crack easily, but this ice is special-"

"How so?"

"Well it is manmade and it's really thick. Also that ice has concrete or something under it. The players won't break through."

"I see. So what is the point of this game?"

"Well the teams have to score point by hitting the puck into the other teams goal. The puck is the little black disk they're hitting with the sticks." Ahkmenrah nodded his head.

"Who are the teams?"

"The ones in white, burgundy, and blue jerseys with the big A on them are the Colorado Avalanche. The other team is the New York Rangers."

"Which team do you want to win?"

"The Rangers." They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the game.

"What team are those men on?" The older teen asked breaking the silence.

"What men?"

"The ones with black and white striped shirts."

"Oh, those are the referees. They're there to enforce the rules." It became silent again, though it didn't last long.

"Are they aloud to do that?" Ahk asked his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the players slam each other into the side of the rink.

"Hmmm oh yeah that's aloud."

"Isn't that painful though?"

"Well yeah, they're wearing padding though."

"Oh." Then he frowned. "Earlier you said this is your favorite sport so I assume you play it."

"Yep. I do."

"Okay then, when you play do you get slammed into the wall?"

"Yeah I get pushed over a lot." Nicky glanced at the pharaoh. Who was looking at him in concern. "Don't worry I doesn't hurt for long." Ahkmenrah nodded his head and looked back to the game. More silence. Which lasted for a pretty long time before Nicky jumped up cheering as the Rangers scored a goal. He continued to cheer for a few more seconds, Ahkmenrah watching. A couple minutes later the Avalanche scored, this time Nicky stayed silent.

Ahkmenrah jumped up and cheered though, imitating Nicky. He then froze and looked at the boy. "Aren't you supposed to be happy when a goal is scored?" Nicky just grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"Don't cheer when the other team scores."

"Why? I thought goals were a good thing."

"Not when the other team makes them."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it works." The pharaoh tilting his head was the only response he got. They resumed watching the game. The Avalanche scored another goal. "Oh come on!" Nicky yelled at the tv. Ahk glanced at him sideways.

"Your displeasure won't change the game."

"Huh?" He looked over to the older teen.

"Just saying." Nicky just shook his head. Then the two heard a crash come from somewhere inside the museum and then a loud roar. They looked to the closed door of the security office.

"Rexy?" Nicky asked.

"Yep"

"Jed crashed the remote control car again?"

"Probably."

"Should we go see?" But before Ahkmenrah could respond the sound of the crowd cheering came from the tv. They looked back to see that the Rangers had gotten another goal. Nicky cheered for his team happily, and the two forgot about leaving to go see what happened.

About an hour later the game was over so Nicky hit the power button on the remote turning off the tv and turned to the pharaoh. "Well what did you think of hockey?"

"It is very…..interesting."Ahk furrowed his brow. "You're going to teach me how to play hockey now aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"I'm never going to finish my book now." Ahk jokingly whined, leaning back into the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Also if you have any suggestions or ideas please leave them in a review.**


	4. Claustrophobia

**Hello readers. Thanks for all your follows, favorites, and reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Claustrophobia:**_

Tonight the animals were especially rowdy. Knocking over other exhibits and creating messes. Everyone was trying to round them and put them back into the Hall of Mammals though it was proving to be quiet difficult. Ahkmenrah and Nicky were trying to get Dexter when a bunch of zebras came around the corner and towards them. The hallway was small so there was no where they could go to get out of the way and they couldn't out run zebras. Ahkmenrah then spotted some sort of supply closet that was open just a bit farther down the hall. He quickly pushed Nicky towards it. They made it in just in time as the zebras at the front of the group went rushing by. They started to push themselves up when the sound of the door slamming was heard and it became pitch black.

Ahkmenrah quickly stood up and reached for the door handle, but it wouldn't open. Of course it was just their luck to go into a closet where the lock was on the outside, and of course it just had to be locked. He then searched around for a light switch, he didn't find one. Ahk tensed with his hands on the door, he stayed like that for a minute before he started banging on the door.

"Somebody! Get us of here! Anyone! Hey! Get us out!" He screamed. Nicky bit his lip, he knew that Ahkmenrah had claustrophobia. Really it was to be expected after being kept locked up in a small dark sarcophagus for over half a century. The young boy didn't have the slightest clue what to do though.

"Ahk…..hey Ahk…." He tried getting the older teens attention. He was ignored as the other continued to hit the door and scream. He stood up and put his hand on the young pharaoh's arm. Even though he couldn't see Nicky knew Ahkmenrah has turned around. Mainly because he could feel the pharaoh's cloak hit him as he turned and the banging had stopped. He kept his hand on the other's arm and because of that he could feel that the older teen was shaking, and Nicky didn't think it was good that his breathing was so fast.

"Ahk….." Nicky trailed off unable to figure out what to say. Ahkmenrah was unable to see the boy in the dark, but he knew he was worried. He attempted to take a deep breath. He then slid down the wall until he was sitting up against the door. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and rested his head on his knees. His crown slid off and there was a loud clanging sound as it hit the floor.

Nicky sat down next to him. The boy hoping that Ahk would calm down more if he didn't feel like he was alone.

"I had a math test at school today." Nicky started talking, hoping to distract the older teen. "It was pretty hard. I also have to do a history report, which won't be too hard to complete, because I can ask you and the others." He became silent trying to think of some other things that had happened at school that day. He wasn't even sure if Ahk was listening to him, but he continued anyway.

"One of my friends accidently pushed over one of the girls while we were playing tag at recess, it didn't end well." That got a small laugh out of the young pharaoh, which encouraged Nicky so he decided to tell the rest of the story. "She started yelling at him. He tried helping her up, but she wouldn't let him. She got a scraped up knee because of him, so she pushed him over backwards. Honestly she scares me sometimes."

"As much as Attila?"

"Even more than Attila!" Nicky exclaimed. Ahkmenrah started laughing, which Nicky was glad to hear. His distraction seeming to have worked. The two then heard a key in a lock and the door was pulled out from behind them. Causing them to topple over backwards, they blinked as they laid there on their backs. The sudden change of lighting hurting their eyes. Larry stood above them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes we are fine." Ahkmenrah stated. He got up and then helped Nicky up too. He then went to where his crown lay on the floor. He picked it up and put it back on his head before going back over to the night guard and his son.

"Have you finished getting the animals back in their exhibit?" The young pharaoh asked, he was fine now that he was out of the small closet. The night guard nodded his head.

"yeah we have."

"We should go ride Rexy now!" Nicky said tugging on Ahkmenrah's arm a bit. The older teen nodded his head and smiled. The two rushed off.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? Please leave a review in the box below. :)**


	5. Silent Treatment

**Hello readers. Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you CovenantGirlLoki for this prompt, it was a lot of fun to write. ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Silent Treatment:**_

Nicky looked at his math homework frustrated. He had been trying to do this worksheet for the last hour or so making very little progress. He sighed erasing the work he did for what seemed like the hundredth time. He heard the sound of running feet and he looked up to see Ahkmenrah skid to a stop in front of him.

"Nicky you'll never guess what I learned to do!" He said excitedly and big grin on his face. Nicky looked down to his paper again.

"What did you do?"

"I taught myself how to use a cellphone! I've been figuring it out on your dad's phone the last couple of nights." Nicky erased the problem again.

"Yeah and?" He asked in a clipped tone. His eyes widened and he looked up at the older teen. Ahkmenrah was no longer smiling, and in fact he looked a bit hurt.

"Well I just thought you might want to know." He turned around and walked away. Leaving Nicky sitting there staring after him.

"Ahk!" He called jumping up and went to follow the young pharaoh, though he had disappeared. Nicky sighed and turned back around and went back to his math homework. Now mad at himself for responding like that. Ahk had obviously been quiet happy with himself for learning how to use a cellphone, technology that was way advanced to what he had in Ancient Egypt. And Nicky, frustrated with his homework accidently took it out on the person he considered to be his older brother. Nicky sighed again and decided he'd go find Ahk later.

Thirty minutes later Nicky had finished with math and had returned his backpack to the security office. He then set out to look for Ahkmenrah. He passed by Teddy in the hall.

"Hello Nicholas." The former president greeted.

"Hey Teddy, have you seen Ahk?"

"I saw him by the Hall of Miniatures." Teddy responded after a few seconds. "He didn't look very happy. Though-"

"Thanks Teddy!" Nicky said starting to run off for the Hall of Miniatures, but stopped when the former president called after him.

"That was about twenty minutes ago, he more than likely won't be there anymore."

"Oh…. I'll check there anyway." He ran off again. He came to the Hall of Miniatures, but just as Teddy had said Ahk wasn't there. He did see Jed and Octavius on top of the bench though, so he decided he'd go ask them.

"Hey Jed, Octavius." The two miniatures looked up at him.

"What can we do for ya?" Jed asked the young boy.

"Have you guys seen Ahkmenrah?"

"Yep he was in here." Jed answered and Octavius nodded his head.

"He left a couple of minutes ago."

"Which way did he go?" The two miniatures pointed. Nicky thanked them and ran off. He came to the staircase, and he looked down into the lobby. He saw a flash of gold, so he bounded down the stairs two at a time. He found Ahkmenrah sitting in one of the chairs behind the reception desk reading a book.

"Ahk" He said, but the pharaoh didn't look at him. "Ahk, I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier." Still no response. Nicky looked at him confused. "Are you ignoring me?... Wait, are you giving me the silent treatment?" Again he got no response, confirming his suspicion. "That's not cool." He huffed and sat down in the chair across from the pharaoh. His arms crossed over his chest, pouting slightly. Ahk continued to read his book. The silence was a bit awkward to say the least.

"You can't give me the silent treatment forever." Nicky suddenly said. This time Ahk raised his eyebrow, which Nicky took as a nonverbal challenge to that statement. Nicky growled a bit and it was silent once more.

It stayed silent between them for the rest of the night. Sunrise approached and Nicky watched as Ahkmenrah left and headed back to his exhibit. He continued to sit there and stare after him even as the sun rose and everyone froze for another day. He didn't move until his father came to get him saying it was time to go.

"Dad can I come back tonight?" He asked as they walked out of the museum.

"No Nicky, it's a school night, and you're going to your mom's later."

"But I need to talk to Ahkmenrah!"

"Why?" Larry asked his son wondering why he needed to talk to the pharaoh so bad, especially since he assumed that Nicky and Ahkmenrah had been hanging out all night.

"Because I accidently hurt his feelings." Nicky said softly and Larry just nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll let you come Wednesday. If you promise not to stay up too late."

"I promise."

oOo

Wednesday night Nicky hurriedly made his way to the Egyptology Exhibit as soon as the sun set. He got there as Ahkmenrah was getting his crown from its display and putting it on. Ahkmenrah turned to him and smiled, but then it disappeared as he remembered he was giving Nicky the silent treatment.

"Ahk.." Nicky tried to begin but the older teen just walked past him. Nicky frowned and followed behind him. "Ahk please talk to me." The pharaoh didn't slow down. "Come on Ahk it's been a couple of days! You're more melodramatic than the girls at school!" At this Ahkmenrah paused and looked at the boy, looking a bit affronted. He quickly turned away and continued walking, Nicky had to run a little to catch up again.

"Really now you're just being unfair…" Nicky whined. At that Ahk sped up a bit more, but Nicky saw that his shoulders were shaking and he put a hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing. "Ha I told you! You can't give me the silent treatment forever!"

"No it appears I can't." Ahk finally responded and turned back to the boy. Nicky grinned but then stopped.

"I really am sorry about the other night." He apologized looking at the ground.

"and I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment." Ahk responded and ruffled the boy's hair. The young boy laughed and tried to duck away. "Come on I saw there is a hockey game on tonight." Ahk said and led the boy to the security office.

"Where did you see that?"

"I looked it up on your dad's phone." Ahkmenrah smirked.

* * *

**Please leave a review in the empty white box below. **


	6. Hockey Lessons

**Hello readers. Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Here are the hockey lessons that were discussed at the end of chapter 3. **

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Hockey Lessons:**_

Ahkmenrah and Nicky were on their way to a skating rink, which wasn't very far from the museum. The two had been planning this trip the night before, and that day Nicky had convinced his dad to let them go. It had taken a lot of convincing, but they had finally been permitted to go. With a few conditions they had to have a cell phone with them, since Ahkmenrah knew how to use one now, and they had to be back in the museum by twelve.

Of course Ahkmenrah couldn't wear his normal outfit so he had to borrow some of Larry's clothes. He wore jeans, a plain t-shirt underneath a winter coat, and tennis shoes, which he disliked the most. He also carried Nicky's bag of hockey equipment.

They made it to the skating rink Nicky knew was open late and they went in. They were pleasantly surprised to find themselves the only people there. They went and rented skates for Ahkmenrah and went and sat on a bench to put them on.

"I still don't see how putting blades on the bottom of shoes is a good idea." Ahk said staring at one of the skates in question.

"It's fun though." Nicky replied and Ahkmenrah just hummed in response. Nicky stood up with his skates on easily, though Ahkmenrah almost fell over backwards when he stood up. It took him a minute or two to become balanced enough to walk. Nicky led him over to the entrance to the ice and went through. Ahkmenrah soon followed him out and stayed upright for a whopping second before he crashed to the ice. Nicky couldn't help but laugh at the older teen as he tried to pull himself up by hanging on to the side of the rink.

"You never told me it would be so hard to stand!" The pharaoh accused as he crashed back down onto the ice.

"I never… said it… would be easy….either." Nicky managed to respond as he was laughing. Ahk growled in frustration as he once again hit the ice.

"This is more difficult than climbing up a sand dune!"

"Here." Nicky held out his hand and helped up the older teen, who managed to stay standing as he got a grip on the side of the rink.

"Well now that you're standing why don't you try actually skating?" Nicky asked and got a look of horror in return.

"No. I'm fine here."

"Come on." Nicky said and grabbed the other's arm and started pulling him around the rink. He made it a few feet before he lost his balance again.

"How can any sport that involves skating on this infernal ice be your favorite?" Ahk grumbled while pushing himself up.

"Because its fun." Ahkmenrah gave him an indignant look.

"No this isn't."

"Only because you haven't done anything but fall four times. Now come on you're going to learn to skate!" He grabbed Ahk's arm again and once again pulled him along. After a few more feet where the young pharaoh didn't crash onto the ice Nicky started pulling him away from the edge.

"Woah wait, hey, what are you doing?"

"You can't play hockey if you stay on the edge of the rink."

"Watch me!" But Nicky continued to pull him out to the center of the rink. When they were in the center Nicky smirked at him.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"I guess not…"

"Now see if you can skate on your own." The pharaoh frowned a bit, but tried anyway. He went a few feet before he slipped and fell. Nicky went to help him up but he shook his head. He managed to push himself up and go a few more feet.

"See you can do it!" Nicky cheered. After it seemed that Ahkmenrah got the hang of skating Nicky went to his bag and got two hockey sticks and a puck. He handed a stick to Ahk and put the puck down.

"I'll just teach you the basic things." He got a nod of agreement. "Okay, first passing." He skated a few feet away. He hit the puck over to Ahkmenrah, who stopped it and then hit it back. Though the older teen hit the puck much too hard and it went way past Nicky and to the left of him.

"You need to aim where you want the puck to go." Nicky instructed after he returned with the puck. Ahkmenrah looked quizzically at the hockey stick in his hand.

"How am I supposed to do that? It's a stick."

"You just do…"

"Very helpful" Was the sarcastic response. The next time he passed the puck back to Nicky it went straight to the young boy though it was still hit to hard.

"Not so hard." The next hit was softer, but only made it half way between them. "Okay harder than that."

"There is just no pleasing you!" Ahk whined, and Nicky couldn't help but laugh at him. After a few more tries the older teen was able to pass it to Nicky almost perfectly.

"Now we'll do passing while skating."

"Great….." The first try went pretty much as they expected it to. Ahkmenrah slid and fell over while he hit the puck making it go flying in the opposite direction from where Nicky was. Nicky retrieved the puck and went back to where Ahkmenrah was still sitting on the ice. The young pharaoh had one of his pant legs pulled up a bit and was looking at his leg.

"I knew blades on the bottom of shoes were a bad idea. I've managed to cut myself." Sure enough just over the top of the skate there was a cut where some blood was leaking from.

"I have some band-aids in my bag." Nicky waited for Ahkmenrah to get up before he skated across the rink to go back to his bag. He dug around before he pulled out a band-aid and handed it over to the older teen. He then pulled out his phone to check the time. He frowned and sighed.

"What is it?" Ahk asked from his kneeling position on the floor as he covered the bleeding cut.

"It's almost twelve, we have to start going back."

"Already? That was fast."

"yeah…" They returned the hockey sticks and puck to Nicky's bag, and then returned the rented ice skates to the only employee there, who looked extremely bored. They then made their way back to the museum. When they made it back, Larry and Teddy were talking in the lobby.

"How was it?" Larry asked.

"Great!" Nicky said happily. "Though Ahk can't skate." He added his grin becoming bigger.

"Hey, I eventually got it!" Ahkmenrah protested.

Larry and Teddy laughed as the two boys ran off arguing over the pharaoh's skating abilities.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review.**


	7. Protective

**Hello readers! Thanks for you favorites, follows, and reviews, they mean a lot to me. And to TheThiaForce I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for this prompt. ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Protective:**_

As the sun set the tablet glowed and once again all the exhibits in the museum were brought back to life. Ahkmenrah woke up and pushed the lid off his sarcophagus. He sat up and yawned rubbing his eyes a bit. He then jumped out and went over to the displays containing his crown and jewels. As he put them on he expected to hear the sound of running feet. It was a Friday night and this weekend Nicky was staying with his father. He became slightly worried when Nicky didn't show up, but he quickly pushed it aside guessing that Nicky must be occupied with something else. He left the Egyptology Exhibit to go look for the boy.

He weaved his way between all of the other exhibits on his way to check the security office first. When he got there Nicky wasn't there though his backpack was, which proved that Nicky was in the museum, somewhere. He then went to the lobby, but the young boy wasn't there either. The young pharaoh stood there trying to figure out where else Nicky could be. He spotted Teddy riding by on Texas, probably on his way to visit Sacagawea.

"Teddy!" He called and the former president stopped his horse and turned his attention to Ahk.

"What can I do for you young pharaoh?"

"Have you seen Nicky tonight?"

"I did earlier, briefly. I haven't seen him since though." Teddy responded after a few seconds of thought.

"Did you see where he went?"

"I'm afraid I did not."

"Oh, well thank you anyway."

Teddy nodded to him. "Good luck finding Nicolaus." And with that Teddy spurred Texas on and he left. Ahkmenrah turned in the opposite direction and went to look in the Hall of Miniatures, knowing that Nicky liked to talk to Jed and Octavius. He was disappointed when he didn't see Nicky there, though from what he could tell Jed and Octavius weren't there either. He then heard the roar of Rexy.

He rushed out of the exhibit and in to the hallway to look. He saw the remote control car drive past dragging behind it Rexy's beloved rib bone. He knew that the small roman and cowboy were driving the car. Rexy trailed behind the car, and Ahk hoped to see Nicky following behind or riding Rexy. He was in neither of those positions though, again to the disappointment of the young pharaoh.

He turned the other direction and went to check somewhere else. Now also trying to find the night guard as he probably knew where his son was. He saw Attila and the rest of the Huns running ahead of him, but by the words he heard them yelling in Mongolian he decided it would be beneficial to his health to avoid them. He now also felt sorry for Dexter, and he realized finding Larry would be pointless as the night guard would have his hands full trying to clear up this mess.

He bit the inside of his cheek. Wondering where Nicky could be. He had checked all the places he was most likely to be, and he knew where everyone he usually hung out with were too. He wandered around checking everywhere now. The farther he went the more worried he became.

He passed by the Hall of Mammals, and he looked in not expecting Nicky to be there, but decided to check just in case. The Hall of Mammals was one of the most dangerous exhibits to be in since the big cats liked to stay there. He spotted the museum's biggest, and only, tigress sitting outside the forest of fake trees, where the capuchins were during the day. Her tail swished across the ground, and her ear kept flicking back as if she heard something in the forest. Ahkmenrah tilted his head to the side at the odd behavior. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Is something back there?" He asked softly petting her head. She just flicked her ear backwards again, so he stood up and softly made his ways through the fake trees. When he made it to the back he found Nicky sitting there, knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees.

"Nicky?" He called softly and the boy looked up at him quickly.

"Hey Ahk…." The young boy greeted. The older teen paused when he saw Nicky's face. He had bruises covering his skin and a band-aid going across his cheek.

"It looks worse than it feels." Nicky said noticing Ahk's stare. Ahk sat down across from him and leaned forward towards the boy.

"What happened?" He asked softly but a bit sternly so Nicky knew he couldn't avoid the question.

"Some older boys at school, its fine, really."

"No it isn't fine. You're injured."

"The bruises will be gone in a couple of days." Ahk sat back and Nicky noticed his eyes narrow.

"Bring them to the museum." The older teen suddenly said.

"What?"

"You heard me." He leaned forward again.

"Yeah but why?"

"So that I may teach them a lesson." Ahk said in a cold tone of voice Nicky had never heard from the young pharaoh before.

"They can't just come to the museum after dark! They'll learn the secret!" Nicky protested. After a second Ahk leaned back again and the look of cold fury disappeared from his face as he sighed.

"You're right." He was silent a second. "Does your dad know?"

"Yeah. He already talked to the principal."

"Good." Ahk nodded his head. "Though if this happens again I want to tell me, instead of hiding." Nicky looked down.

"Okay, sorry."

Ahk hummed in response and stood up, but instead of letting Nicky stand up as well he leaned over and picked up the ten year old. He turned around and walked out of the forest of fake trees passing by the tigress still sitting there.

"Good girl." He whispered to her and rubbed her ear briefly. She purred before walking away, and he walked out of the Hall of Mammals still carrying Nicky. Nicky didn't protest to being carried and just wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's neck. Before that night he had never known Ahkmenrah was so protective.

* * *

**As always please leave a review.**


	8. Learning to Fight

**Hello readers. Thanks for your follows, favorites, and reviews. So this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, and thank you Oddments and Tweaks for this idea.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Learning to Fight:**_

The next night Ahk was happy to see Nicky run into his exhibit after he climbed out of his sarcophagus. "Hello Nicky." He greeted.

"Hey Ahk!" Nicky smiled, Ahkmenrah looked at the bruises on the boy's face and he frowned, but then he got an idea.

"Come help me with something." He said and started walking out of his tomb Nicky followed behind confused.

"What about your crown?" Nicky asked surprised that the pharaoh hadn't immediately gone and put it on along with the jewels he wore like he did every night.

"It will just get in the way." This response made Nicky even more confused. Ahkmenrah led Nicky down to the loading bay, and pulled out some protective mats that were used when unloading new exhibits. He picked one up and he motioned for Nicky to do the same. They went back to the Egyptology Exhibit and Ahk spread the mats over the floor.

"What are you doing?" Nicky asked watching the pharaoh.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight so that yesterday's incident won't repeat itself."

"Woah cool." Nicky exclaimed stepping onto the mats with Ahkmenrah.

"Just basic self defense so that you can defend yourself." Ahk added a bit sternly.

"Right, just for self defense."

Ahk nodded his head. "Make a fist." Nicky did. "Move your thumb a bit, or you'll end up breaking it… better. Now I suggest aiming for the stomach, chest, or face when fighting, or going for the legs. If you kick out their legs they'll lose their balance and fall making it easier for you."

"Got it." Nicky said. The older teen got in a fighting stance and Nicky copied it.

"Okay lets see how you do." Nicky jumped forward trying to hit Ahk's stomach like he'd been told, though Ahk just side stepped the attack. He then pushed the young boy in the back, but he grabbed his shoulder before Nicky could face plant into the mats. "Don't turn your back, ever." Nicky nodded.

This time Ahk started first by trying to kick out the boy's legs. He jumped to dodge and mostly avoided the hit. "You've got to be faster than that." Ahk instructed as Nicky landed a bit clumsily and just barely managed to remain upright. Nicky tried to get a hit on the other's shoulder hoping to unbalance him that way. He managed to hit his intended target though the older teen just grabbed his arm and pulled him over sideways. Nicky blinked up at the young pharaoh from his position on the floor.

"Why are you so good at this?"

"I was trained to fight since I was a small child." Ahk answered amused. "Come on you can do it." Nicky got up. He tried for the face this time, but again his attacks were avoided. He growled in frustration as he was again thrown to the floor. "Its best if you don't get angry and remain calm. That way you can think better and you'll be more focused." Nicky tilted his head slightly at that. "Believe me I learned that lesson the hard way. My older brother Kamunrah could be so infuriating at times." Nicky couldn't help but laugh.

They resumed their lesson. Nicky got thrown to the floor a few more times before he finally landed a hit. Ahk stumbled back slightly at the blow to his stomach though he remained upright. He smiled at the boy. "Good."

They continued for a while longer before they stopped. The two of them laying on the mats out of breath. "You'll be able to protect yourself just fine now."

"Thanks Ahk."

oOo

Wednesday night Ahk was on his way to the lobby when he heard someone call his name. He turned to find Larry with Nicky trailing behind him.

"Hello Guardian of Brooklyn." He greeted, Larry just nodded his head.

"I need to talk to you and Nicky." Was all he said as he turned around and started making his way to the security office. Ahk and Nicky fell into to step behind him, and Ahk raised an eyebrow at the boy. Clearly asking 'what did you do'? Nicky made his hand into a fist and punched the air. Ahk understood, Nicky had gotten in another fight. He looked the boy over and didn't see any new bruises on him, so it appeared his lesson had helped.

Once they got into the office Larry shut the door behind them. "I assume you're the one who taught Nicky how to fight."

"Yes I did. To make sure that he didn't get beaten up by bullies again."

"That's good in all, but not when Nicky gets in a fight and ends up injuring some other boys."

"I told you it was just for self defense." Ahk turned to Nicky.

"It was self defense! Those boys jumped me!" Nicky protested and Ahk nodded his head.

"You still can't just beat them up!" Larry cut in.

"It wasn't his fault they jumped him, and his honor was at stake and he had to defend it." Ahk jumped to Nicky's defense. Larry sighed and couldn't help but roll his eyes at the last part.

"Fine, but Nicky promise that next time you'll just go to a teacher or something."

"I promise." Nicky said quickly. Larry nodded his head and motioned that the two could go. They left and as soon as the door was shut behind them Ahk turned to Nicky.

"I'm proud of you." The young pharaoh stated and smiled at the young boy. Nicky returned the smile and hugged him.

* * *

**As always please review! I love reading what you guys have to say. **


	9. Whats Wrong?

**Hello readers. Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites. And thank you monkeygirl177 for this prompt, and I'm sorry its a day later than I said I'd have it posted.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 Whats Wrong?:**_

Ahk kept glancing up from his book to the boy across from him. Nicky was angrily scribbling down his answers on his history homework. Ahk had noticed the young boy was upset since he met him in the lobby, though he denied it every time the pharaoh asked.

"Nicky?"

"What?" He asked not looking up from his homework.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, I know you well enough to know that you're upset."

"No I'm not."

"Why do you keep denying it?"

"I'm not denying anything!" Ahk sighed and looked down to his book. Letting it be silent for a couple of minutes, well as silent as it could be in a museum where all of the exhibits came to life.

"Is it school?"

"No!"

"Oh, well that's good." He glanced back down at the book, and tried to read the paragraph again for a third time. He looked up when Nicky growled and erased something on his paper, which was just more proof that Nicky was upset as Nicky almost never got answers wrong on history homework.

"Do you need help?"

"No, besides I doubt you know about the American Revolution."

"I've read books about it." Ahk answered indignantly. "But seriously what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothings wrong."

"And I didn't believe you." Nicky didn't respond. After a couple of minutes he put his homework back in his backpack and left to put it in the security office. Ahk watched him go and frowned. He set his book down and followed the boy.

When he got to the security office he leaned against the door frame and cleared his throat. Nicky glanced up at him.

"Really there is nothing wrong."

"I told you earlier I didn't believe you and I still don't." Ahk pointed at the couch, Nicky frowned but went and sat down anyway. The older teen went and sat down next to him. "Now please tell me whats wrong."

"Fine." Nicky finally gave in and he sighed. "Mom might get a job transfer and if she does then we'll have to move to Virginia. Then I'll never really get to see dad or you."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Nicky shrugged. "Well don't worry I'm sure it will work out." He said to comfort the young boy. Nicky sighed and leaned into the pharaoh's side.

oOo

A couple of nights later Nicky ran into Ahkmenrah's exhibit bouncing up and down excitedly and announced happily "I'm not moving!"

"I told you it would work out." Ahkmenrah answered just as happily, now knowing that his younger brother wasn't leaving.

* * *

**Okay I might end up rewriting this later, but for now please review. **


	10. Stolen Crown

**Hello readers. Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. To TheThiaForce, here is Dexter causing trouble for the two unrelated-brothers. ^-^ Also to Avian (Guest), yes I can make a chapter about the two of them playing computer games.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 Stolen Crown:**_

"Give that back!" Ahkmenrah yelled and reached to grab the capuchin that had stolen his crown.

He and Nicky had been sitting in the lobby trying to figure out what to do that night when Dexter had come in and perched on the desk next to them. They had greeted the monkey though hadn't really paid any attention to him. Then all of a sudden the pharaoh's crown was lifted off his head.

Dexter evaded his grasp and gave him large grin and took off still carrying the crown. Nicky watched in confusion.

"I didn't think he would be able to carry your crown." His comment was ignored as the older teen took off after the monkey, and Nicky then took off after him laughing. Ahk rounded a corner and skidded a bit as his sandals had no traction, and he almost ended up tripping over his own cloak as well.

"Dexter get back here!" He yelled and he heard a noise that could be considered Dexter laughing. The pharaoh gritted his teeth and sped up. He then had to stop as in front of him Sacagawea came around the next corner. He managed to stop before he hit her but ended up crashing to the ground. Nicky came up behind him still laughing.

"What's going on?" The young Shoshone woman asked in her usual soft voice.

"Dexter took Ahk's crown." Nicky answered her as he helped the older teen up. Sacagawea nodded her head and then looked into the room behind her.

"Would you like me to help you track him?" She asked turning back to the two boys.

"If its not too much trouble." Ahk answered.

"Its not." She smiled and then turned around and started walking away. The two boys falling into step behind her. She lead them through quit a few rooms before they came to the Hall of Mammals. There hanging off the gate was Dexter though to the annoyance of the pharaoh his crown was nowhere in sight. Dexter had that stupid grin on his face and then he stuck his tongue out at them. The pharaoh's eyes narrowed and he started talking angrily in rapid fire Egyptian.

"What is he doing?" Sacagawea asked Nicky quietly.

"When he's angry he starts talking in Ancient Egyptian." He answered her just as quietly.

"Do you have any idea what he is saying?"

"Not a clue." Ahk then turned to them and said something. Nicky gave him a blank look. "What?" The pharaoh started to repeat himself, but then shook his head.

"I said lets go." Though after he said that he felt something brush against his legs. He looked down to find the museum's only tigress. "Oh hi girl." He said petting her head as she purred. He then glanced back up at the capuchin and then down to the tigress. "You can eat him if you want."

"Ahk!" Nicky said slightly horrified.

"What? I was kidding." Ahk defended himself though the look Nicky gave him clearly said he didn't believe that. "Anyway, lets go." He turned and walked out, Nicky, Sacagawea, and even the tigress following behind him. He then looked up and down the hall deciding where to search for his stolen crown first.

"It must be in a room around here as Dexter wasn't that much farther ahead of us…" He thought out loud.

"We could just look in the Hall of Mammals." Nicky pointed out.

"Oh right."

"I'll check there, you guys look somewhere else." Sacagawea announced and turned around to walk back into the room they had just left.

"The Hall of Miniatures is pretty close to here." Nicky said, and Ahk nodded his head.

"We'll look there first." When they got to the exhibit it was empty, well except for the Mayans locked up behind glass, but there wasn't a single roman or cowboy. Which made it easier to look for the crown without being worried about accidentally stepping on someone, though it was quickly discovered that the crown was not there. They left to check the American Frontier Exhibit when they heard the cavemen yelling. The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think-"

"They better not." They rushed off to the caveman exhibit with the tigress trailing behind. When they got there the caveman did in fact have the pharaoh's crown. They were looking at in interest then one of them banged a rock against it.

"Can I have that back?" Ahk asked them stepping forward and they stared at him.

"Nnn." One grunted holding the crown tighter.

"Come on give it back." The pharaoh held out his hand.

"Nnn." The caveman repeated, and Ahk frowned. The tigress then took a step forward and growled at the cavemen. They looked at her fearfully before quickly rushing over and handed over the crown.

"Thank you." Ahk said putting it back on his head and petted the now purring tigress and thanked her as well in Ancient Egyptian. They started on their way back to the Hall of Mammals to find Sacagawea when they ran into the young Shoshone women.

"I see you found your crown."

"Yes."

"That's good." She smiled and then walked away waving. Nicky and Ahk also started to walk back to the lobby. They then heard a noise behind them and when they turned around Dexter was sitting on an empty pedestal.

"No! Not again!" Ahk shouted putting his hands up over his crown, the tigress growled warningly at the capuchin, and Nicky laughed.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	11. Video Games

**Hello readers. Thanks you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews! And since so many of you wanted Nicky and Ahk play video games, that's what I did. Though I haven't played Mario Kart in such a long time I probably got a lot of it wrong. XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 Video Games:**_

"What should we do tonight?"

"I brought video games."

"video games?"

"Yep, come on." The young boy bounded off starting to go to the security office the young pharaoh following behind him. When they got there Nicky went over to his backpack pulled out a Wii console, and a few video games. He went to the tv and started hooking up the Wii while Ahkmenrah studied the games.

"There, all ready to go." Nicky announced, and returned to where the older teen was sitting.

"What game should we play?" Ahk asked him. Nicky looked at the video games in the pharaoh's hand.

"Mario Kart, its pretty easy and it will be good for your first ever video game." Ahkmenrah nodded and handed over the game and Nicky went to put it in. After the game was starting he dug around in his backpack and pulled out two controllers. He flopped down onto the couch and handed a controller to Ahkmenrah, who took it and stared at it. The character screen came up and Nicky chose to play as Donkey Kong.

"Chose a character." He instructed Ahkmenrah, who nodded his head. "Use the cross button to move between characters and press A to choose." Ahk nodded his head again and selected a character.

"Toad? Are you sure you want to play as him?"

"Yes, he reminds me of a shabti."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay… select a car or a motorcycle now." Once their vehicles were selected, Nicky had to choose a race course. He decided to do Mushroom Gorge as it was pretty easy so he could teach Ahkmenrah how to play. "To start the car press 2 and tilt the controller to make it turn." Ahk nodded his head and pressed down the button labeled 2. A count down from three started and after it hit zero all the cars and motorcycles started, except for the pharaoh's, whos car appeared to have black smoke coming out of it.

"Ummm I think I broke it….." Nicky laughed.

"You didn't break it, that always happens when you hold down 2 before the race starts. Probably should have warned you about that…. Your car should work now though."

"Oh." He pressed down button 2 again, and this time the car started moving forward. Though he didn't get very far as he accidently drove over a ledge. "Now what?"

"Your character will be put back where you last were." Nicky explained and as he said that Toad reappeared on the track. Ahk continued the game being more careful as to not fall off anything else.

"Should I avoid those cubes?" He asked seeing the multi colored cubes that hovered over the course.

"No those help you win." Nicky explained, so Ahk drove through one of the cubes. At the top left of the screen it looked like a dice was spinning and then it stopped on a weird looking black rocket.

"What do I do now?"

"Hit the B button on the back." Ahk turned over his controller to look, he found the button and pressed it. On the screen Toad disappeared and was replaced by the black rocket, Ahk glanced between the tv and his controller as the rocket moved on its own.

"Ummm Nicky?"

"its supposed to do that. The rocket is to catch up to all of the other racers."

"Oh." On the screen he could see the other racers ahead of him and the rocket disappeared. He resumed driving. At the end of the race Nicky was first, and Ahk ended up in eleventh, as at the last second Peach had hit a banana and spun out.

"Well you didn't come in last, which honestly I thought you would." Nicky said happily.

"Gee thanks…." Ahk rolled his eyes. Nicky had to pick the next race, he looked through the easy races, but then he got an idea. He smirked and chose Rainbow Road. The race came on and Ahk's eyes widened.

"Why would you do this to me?" Nicky started laughing. Ahk managed not to stall his car at the start this time, but he didn't get very far before he fell off the course. "This just isn't fair…." By the time the race ended Ahk was still on the first lap and barely half way through the course. "Never again."

"Okay." Nicky laughed. He heard the door open and he looked over to see who it was.

"Ahk the tigress followed you!" He groaned.

"Her name is Sekhmet." Ahk responded petting the tigress's head.

"You've named her?" Nicky asked indignantly.

"Yes. She always follows me around when you're not here, so I thought she needed a name." Ahkmenrah explained. Sekhmet seemed to nod her head and laid down at the young pharaoh's feet.

"Okay….. anyway, next race." Nicky said pressing A.

"Is this race easier?"

"Yeah it is."

"Good." The race did end up being easier as Ahkmenrah managed to get in tenth place, and Nicky ended up in second place as near the end of the third lap he was hit with a blue shell.

"Nooo, that's not fair!"

"Now you know how I felt."

"But that was different! I was so close to winning!" Nicky exclaimed and dropped the controller onto his lap. Sekhmet looked up at him and before he could react she had taken his controller. "Hey give that back!" He said reaching for his controller, she pulled her head away so he couldn't reach. He turned to the laughing pharaoh. "Ahk make her give it back!" He whined.

* * *

**I just couldn't resist putting the tigress back in, and naming her after a cat goddess. ^-^ Please leave a review in the box below.**


	12. Goodbye

**Hello readers. Thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I felt like writing something a bit sad today, so enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 Goodbye:**_

"After tonight I will no longer be the night guard." Larry announced in front of all of the exhibits. After he said this cries of shock and sadness rang out across the lobby. He was sad to go and do this to his friends, practically his family, but he needed to leave so he could start the company he had always wanted, Daley Devices. Nicky found Ahk at the front of the crowd and met the young pharaoh's gaze. After the crowd started to disperse, Nicky ran over to the older teen pushing past other exhibits.

He stopped in front of him and looked close to tears. "After tonight I won't be able to get in the museum at night to see you."

"I know." Ahk put his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Since this is our last night lets go do something fun." He said putting a smile on his face, and Nicky was able to tell it was a bit forced. He nodded his head, so the two went and did some of their favorite things. They watched a hockey game, rode Rexy, played video games, and ran around the halls. All too soon Larry announced over the intercom that there were only ten minutes till sunrise.

Some of the exhibits, on their way to their places, stopped to say good bye to the night guard and his son. Others didn't, furious that Larry was leaving them. Ahk said goodbye to Larry and turned back to Nicky, who looked close to tears again.

"bye Ahk."

"Good bye Nicky." He said, and Sekhmet, who had come over, even brushed her head against the young boy's legs affectionately. Something she had never done before. The two exhibits stared walking off to their spots, Nicky watching them go. Just before they disappeared Ahk turned back and gave the boy a small sad smile.

oOo

Almost two years was a long time to go without seeing your best friend/older brother. Sometimes Nicky would go to the museum and linger in the Egyptology Exhibit. If he was alone in the tomb he would talk to the pharaoh in his sarcophagus, though he knew the mummy inside couldn't hear him. At least he had been able to talk to him once briefly.

It had been his twelfth birthday, and he had been playing a new computer game when the phone rang. He heard his mom answer it before she came in saying it was for him. He had taken the phone expecting it to be another relative, though the voice on the other end of the phone surprised him.

"Happy Birthday Nicky!"

"Ahk?"

"Yep, I found your number and got a hold of the phone."

"Wow." But before they could say anything else Nicky heard a crash over the phone and Ahk groan.

"I'm sorry Nicky, I have to go, keeping everyone in line is really hard, honestly ruling the entirety of the Egyptian Empire was easier than this. How did your dad do it?"

"I don't know…" Another crash.

"Ugh, bye Nicky."

"Bye" The phone beeped as the line went dead. He pressed the red button on the phone and set it down next the computer and stared at it for a little bit. His mom came in.

"Who was that?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"A friend."

oOo

Nicky was extremely excited when his dad told him he had gotten his job as a night guard back. He knew it was because of something that happened at the Smithsonian, and he was curious about what made his dad changed his mind, but not quiet at that particular moment. As soon as he went through the door into the museum he took off at a run to the Egyptology Exhibit. He got there just as he found the young pharaoh climbing out of his sarcophagus. He barreled into him and almost knocked the both of them off of their feet. Ahkmenrah managed to regain his balance quickly, and he blinked in surprise at the boy hugging him. Unaware that Larry had gotten his job back.

"Nicky?"

"Yep." A smile spread across the young pharaoh's face and he hugged Nicky tightly.

* * *

**Well what did you all think? Please review. ^-^**


	13. Pharaohs Don't Enjoy Horror Games

**Hello readers. So with this chapter we're going back in time, and the last chapter hasn't happened yet. Because I like keeping these stories between the first and second movie, so Nicky is a ten year old, and there are no night tours. Also my sister had to help me a lot with this chapter as I'm to afraid to play Five Nights at Freddy's myself. XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 Pharaohs Don't Enjoy Horror Games:**_

"Hey Ahk want to play this new game I found?" Nicky asks slyly holding out his cell phone. The pharaoh looked up from the computer he was looking at.

"Sure." He said taking the phone, and he looked at the title screen for the game. It said Five Nights at Freddy's, he also noticed a creepy looking bear behind the words. "What is this game exactly?"

"You'll see." Nicky said still grinning. Ahk pressed the start button, and studied the screen as it showed what looked to be a small dim room. Nicky reached over and turned up the sound on the game, and the pharaoh could hear the voice of a man.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well you can swipe your finger across the screen to look around, and you click this button to check the security cameras. Which you want to do frequently to see where the animatronics are."

"Why?" Nicky just grinned and didn't answer his question.

"Every time you use the cameras and close the doors it uses up power, and you don't want to run out of power. Also only close the doors when you see the animatronics in these two rooms." Nicky pointed at the two rooms. "Its 1 a.m. so they'll be coming out soon, and the game ends when you reach 6 a.m. Good luck."

"Um thanks?" Ahk clicked the button and brought up the security cameras. He noticed that none of the animatronics had moved yet, and he wondered why they were so important. He looked up at Nicky who was smirking. He then looked back down and his eyes widened when he saw that the animatronic that looked like a bunny was gone. He started clicking on other rooms on the security footage until he found it.

"You might want to close down the camera, you're wasting power." Nicky instructed from where he was watching over the older teens shoulder.

"Oh right." He closed down the camera and moved his finger across the screen to look at the dark doorway on either side of the room.

"Oh yeah, you can turn on lights by taping the doorways. Though that also wastes energy." Ahk nodded and looked at the corner of the screen, he had 90% left. He then decided to look at the cameras again. The bunny had moved since he had last seen it and was now even closer to the room he was in. He also noticed that the animatronic that looked like a chicken had moved. He looked for it and found it in the kitchen.

"In case you were wondering the bunny is called Bonny, and the chicken is Chica."

"Oh, I didn't really want to know…." Banging sounds came from the game. "What is that?"

"Chica making noise in the kitchen."

"Right, are the other animatronics going to come out?"

"Not on night one. The bear, Freddy Fazbear, starts coming out on night three, and the fox, Foxy, just comes out whenever." The young boy explained.

"How many nights are in this game?" Ahk said looking at the security screens again.

"Five, like it says in the title, but there is an extra sixth night, if you can make it that far."

"Well that's reassuring." Ahk noticed he was at 3 a.m. in the game. "Three more hours." He sighed, and heard more banging from the game. Chica was in the kitchen and he couldn't find Bonny. He searched for the bunny a bit frantically, and found it in the room right next to his on the left side. He quickly shut down the cameras and turned on the lights in that hallway. He saw the bunny standing there, and he hurriedly shut the door.

"That was a close one." Nicky intoned from behind him, the young pharaoh nodded his head in agreement. He checked the security cameras and Bonny was gone, so he opened the door. He was now at 4 a.m. and only had 30% power left. He bit his bottom lip, checking the cameras again. What he wasn't expecting was that when he closed down the cameras Bonny was standing right there. Before he could react the bunny jumped at the screen making a horrible loud noise.

Though Ahk liked to deny it later, he screamed. He also jumped and ended up falling over backwards, chair and all, smacking the back of his head onto the tiled floor. Nicky laughed as the older teen pushed himself up swearing in Ancient Egyptian. He righted himself and picked up the chair putting it in its proper position. He then handed over the young boy's phone, the game now showing options to continue, start over, or quite.

"I refuse to play that game again."

"Aww come on Ahk, you've still got five nights to go." Nicky smirked.

"No!"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review. Also I know they wouldn't have had Five Nights at Freddy's in 2006, which is when this is supposed to be, but oh well, I thought it was entertaining. **


	14. Partners in Crime

**Hello readers. Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and follows.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 Partners in Crime:**_

Ahk's attention was pulled away from his book about the Medieval Ages in Europe when something tugged on his arm. He looked up to see Nicky, the young boy tugged on his arm again pulling the pharaoh to his feet. He then started running, dragging the older teen behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"We got to run."

"Nicky what did you do?"

"ummm I may or may not have cheated at a game of cards with Attila, and the Huns may or may not be chasing me now…" Nicky explained trailing off.

"Well why do I have to run?"

"Because everyone knows you are my P.I.C."

"Your what?"

"My partner in crime. Also you're the one who taught me how to cheat at cards."

"I only taught you so that so you would know if someone was cheating when playing you."

"Oh yeah, cause that's totally what you said at the time." The pharaoh flushed.

"I doesn't matter what I said. You're the idiot who decided to cheat against the Huns, who by the way are known for ripping their enemies limb for limb."

"I didn't think about that at the time!"

"Obviously!" Nicky continued to run pulling Ahk behind him, trying to figure out where to hide. He eventually decided on the trees in the Hall of Mammals because that was the only place he could think to hide without making Ahk claustrophobic. Also Sekhmet would be in there to, so she could probably help them in some way.

He sharply turned the corner into the exhibit pulling the young pharaoh into the fake trees. Through the trunks Nicky could see the tigress look in their direction before padding over. She tilted her head staring at them.

"Stay there." Ahk instructed and the tigress flicked her ear, turned around, and laid down.

"How long should we stay in here?" Nicky asked listening for the sound of the Huns.

"I don't know, but it better not be all night." Ahk responded glancing sideways at the young boy.

"Wait can't you speak Mongolian?"

"Yes, but you're going to be the one to fix this, not me."

"Fine." It was silent again as the two listened for the Huns. After a couple of minutes they heard a sound above them. They looked up quickly to find Dexter hanging from a branch above their heads. Ahk instinctively put his hand up to grab his crown.

"Go away Dexter." Nicky whispered. The capuchin didn't move. "Dexter go away." He still didn't move. "Please." Nicky added as an afterthought. Dexter grinned before leaving. Ahk let go of his crown now that there was no danger of it being taken, again. Then they heard the sound of people running and shouting in Mongolian. The Huns appeared in the room, and most of the animals scattered out of their way.

"Uh oh….." Nicky whispered, and the young pharaoh glared at him a bit. Nicky got up from where he was crouching and started making his way through the trees trying to get to the exit. Ahkmenrah watched him surprised before following. They had almost escaped when Nicky accidently stepped on a stick that was on the floor. There was a cracking sound and the Huns turned in that direction, Ahk face palmed.

"umm hey guys." Nicky said nervously as the Huns ran over to them, and the two were surrounded. Of course Sekhmet had been watching and she came over growling as she saw this. Ahk shook his head and she stopped, though she kept flicking her tail in agitation.

"Why would you call off our attack tigress?" The pharaoh shot the young boy a look, and Nicky fell silent. Then Attila said something and Ahk nodded.

"He is very angry with you." The pharaoh translated.

"Thank you I had no idea."

"Anyway, he says that what you did was dishonorable…. I'm not going to repeat that… He wants to play you again, and if you cheat this time you'll be punished"

"What?" Nicky exclaimed surprised. One of the Huns grabbed his arm and started dragging the boy away.

"You better lose this time!" The older teen called after him.

"Gee thanks." Nicky said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Please leave a review. ^-^**


	15. Snow

**Hello readers. Thank you for your continued support of this story. To Huskygirl1998 and EgyptianAngel thank you for those prompts and I will write those at some point. Also I can't believe this story has over 100 reviews (on my birthday too) you are all amazing! **

* * *

_**Chapter 15 Snow:**_

Ahk and Nicky stood outside the museum's back door bundled up as the snow fell over New York.

"Why'd you drag me out here again?" The young pharaoh asked eyes crossing to look at a snowflake that landed on his nose.

"To have a snowball fight."

"Oh right." Ahk nodded his head, he then scowled down at the modern clothing he was wearing. Even though he had worn them once before he definitely wasn't used to them. His attention was soon diverted to Nicky though as he was hit in the chest by a snowball. The boy smirked at him holding another snowball ready in his hand. The older teen raised an eyebrow at him and grinned before he to leaned over and made a ball of snow. He chucked it at the boy who just barely managed to get out of the way.

Nicky ducked behind a tree laughing, and Ahkmenrah went behind a tree across from him and ducked as snow splattered against the bark in front of his face. Then Nicky really did get hit in the face. He wiped it off and spat out snow. He could hear the pharaoh laughing from there. He threw another snowball only to have it hit the tree again.

The next snowball Ahk threw also ended up hitting the tree. Nicky glanced around and found a snowdrift a couple hundred feet away. He ran for it and Ahk started running after him. When they were close enough the pharaoh tackled the young boy into the snowdrift. Nicky was laying fast down in the snow with Ahk sitting on top of him. He tried pushing the other off, but it didn't work.

"Do you yield?" Ahk asked.

"Nope." The older teen smirked and pushed the boy's head into the snow.

"Now do you yield?"

"No!" His head was pushed down a bit more.

"Now?"

"Yes." Nicky's response was a bit muffled, but Ahk got off him all the same. Nicky sat up and sat there before a got an idea. He picked up a bunch of snow and pulled on the back of the older teen's coat and shoved the snow down it. Ahk made an undignified squeak at the sudden cold and jumped up and down to try to dislodge the snow. Nicky laughed at him but stopped when a bunch of snow was dumped on his head. This starting an all out wrestling match in the snow.

After a few minutes the two boys separated and stood up, silently agreeing to go inside. The made their way to the back door that they had come out from, Nicky pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Did you unlock the door?" He asked turning to Ahk.

"I thought you did."

"Well we're locked out now…" Nicky shivered a bit, the cold starting to get to him. He looked at Ahk who was jumping from foot to foot in an effort to stay warm, the cold affecting him faster as he was not used to cold weather of any kind.

"Come on lets go around." Ahk instructed turning away from the locked door and walking towards the front of the museum, Nicky following behind him. The two tried every door into the museum until they got to the front door, which of course was locked too. They banged on the doors, and the few exhibits in the lobby stared at it panicked, worried it was someone who had just discovered the secret. Though they relaxed when they saw it was the pharaoh and the night guard's son, and one went off to get Larry to unlock the doors to let them in.

It took a few minutes for Larry to show up, and in that time both ended up shivering quiet a bit and Ahk had started jumping up and down.

"I thought you were using the back door." Larry stated as he opened the door for the two.

"We forgot to unlock it." Nicky explained, and they were led to the security office. A couple of minutes later Ahk sat on the couch wrapped up in a ton blankets still shivering even though by no means was it cold in there.

"Can't take the cold can you?" Nicky said smirking but was silenced by a pillow hitting him in the face.

* * *

**Please review. ^-^**


	16. Movie

**Hello readers! I have finally written Ahk and Nicky watching a movie, since I finally figured out which one they should watch. One of my favorite movies of all time! Though you'll have to read to figure out what it is.**** ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 Movie:**_

"So what is this movie about?" Ahk asked brows furrowed as he stared at the case in his hand. There were three robots on it, one was silver with red eyes, one was blue and red with blue eyes, and one was yellow also with blue eyes. There were also three humans below the robots, and separating the image of the robots and humans it read Transformers.

"Giant robots who come to Earth in the middle of their war." Nicky explained setting up the DVD.

"Sounds weird…."

"Its actually pretty good. There are also old cartoon episodes I could show you some time." Ahk hummed in response and set down the case. Nicky sat beside him remote in hand as the opening previews started. A few minutes later the film started showing a giant metal cube floating through space and someone was narrating.

"I thought there were supposed to be robots."

"Give it a couple minutes, now shhh." Ahk watched a bit uninterested as the movie change to show soldiers on a helicopter land at some army base, or something. Then his eyes widened and he leaned forward as the helicopter that had flown into the base started transforming into a giant robot.

"You didn't tell me they changed from vehicles."

"Well that is why they're called Transformers." Ahk nodded his head and then glanced outside at the cars passing by in the street suspiciously. Though the attack on the base changed to show a teenage boy in a class.

"Wait what happened to the robot?"

"Well they have to show the main human character."

"Well that's boring." Nicky gave the older teen a look, before looking back at the movie.

"Note to self, Ahk is easily bored in movies, and apparently really likes giant robots." Nicky muttered. The young pharaoh continued to watch the movie now uninterested. That is until an old beat up yellow Camaro showed up driving itself.

"Is that one of the robots?" Ahk asked leaning forward again.

"Yeah, his name is Bumblebee."

"Really?" His brows furrowed.

"Yeah."

"That's a strange name for a robot."

"Well that was his name in the old show, and it made sense because he was barely taller than adult humans and transformed from an old Volkswagen bug." Nicky explained.

"Oh, I really don't know what that meant, but it makes sense, I guess." It was silent as they continued to watch the movie. After awhile Nicky stopped paying attention and watched Ahk's reaction to it. He noticed that every time the movie showed humans the older teen would just sit there looking a bit bored, but every time it showed a robot he would sit forward fully engaged in the movie, not really blinking either. In fact when the rest of the Autobots came to Earth he leaned so far forward Nicky was sure Ahkmenrah would fall off the couch.

It then came to the part where Sector 7 were after the Autobots and ended up capturing Bumblebee. Ahk stood up from the couch. "They can't do that! He is just the scout, and the Autobots are the good guys! They better let him go!" Nicky grinned and rolled his eyes, he then grabbed the older teen's arm and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Just watch." Ahk didn't say anything else but scowled at the screen as Bumblebee was dragged away. A few minutes later he stood up again.

"Are they experimenting on him?"

"umm yes…." Nicky answered and the older teen muttered something in Ancient Egyptian that Nicky was sure wasn't very nice. The young pharaoh was once again pulled back onto the couch, still scowling at the screen. Though his expression changed to a smile as Bumblebee was later released, but quickly changed to shock as Megatron was reanimated.

He was so focused on the ensuing battle between the Autobots and Decepticons that Nicky was sure he could dump a bucket of ice cold water over the pharaoh's head and he wouldn't even notice. His eyes widened as Starscream shot missiles at the Autobots, and Bumblebee lost his legs.

"He lost his voice, got captured and experimented on, and now this. Poor Bumblebee." Ahk muttered sadly, and Nicky had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself laughing. Through the battle Nicky found Ahk's expression to be more entertaining than the movie itself, as it changed super fast. He frowned as Jazz died, smiled when Bumblebee took down one of the Decepticons, and frowned again as it appeared Optimus Prime was losing to Megatron.

At the moment Optimus Prime was telling Sam Witwicky that if he failed Sam had to push the Allspark into his spark chamber to ensure Megatron couldn't get it. Ahk glanced at Nicky worriedly. "Optimus isn't going to die is he? They've already lost Jazz, and Optimus is there leader, so if he dies I don't think the Autobots can win. Also because all the others are already injured and-"

"Ahk just watch." Nicky instructed a bit exasperated. The pharaoh blinked before turning back to the screen. He was no longer worried though as he watched Sam kill Megatron by having him absorb the Allspark into his spark. Then Optimus went over to Megatron pulled out a fragment of the Allspark, crushed, and said "I'm sorry brother."

Ahk tilted his head at that. "Those two are brothers? Huh. That's like me and Kahmunrah." Nicky turned to him surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ahk shook his head, and paid attention to the movie again, and a smile spread across his face as Bumblebee got back his voice. After a few more minutes the movie ended, and as the credits started Ahk jumped up and ran off to one of the computers in the room.

"What are you doing?" Nicky asked.

"Looking for the old transformer cartoon on Youtube."

"You can use Youtube?"

"Pssh yeah, now come help me." Nicky jumped up and ran over.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I based most of Ahk's reactions off of my own when I saw Transformers for the first time, so I hope they work. Please leave a review. **


	17. Sick

**Hello readers. Thank you for your review, favorites, and follows. So a few of you wanted me to write about Ahk being sick, so I did.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 17 Sick:  
**_

Nicky glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was eleven, and he frowned when he realized he hadn't seen the museum's resident pharaoh all night. He got up from where he was sitting playing a card game, said goodbye to Teddy, Sacagawea, Octavius, and Jed, and went to find Ahkmenrah. He looked in the Egyptology Exhibit first, but when the young pharaoh wasn't there he went to look in the security office.

When he got there he found Ahk curled up on the couch, eyes closed. Nicky paused unsure if the pharaoh was asleep or not. "Ahk?" Nicky asked quietly. Ahk opened one eye to see who called his name, once he saw it was Nicky he closed it again.

"Hey Nicky." He said, and Nicky noticed the older teen sounded tired.

"You all right?" Nicky walked closer, now worried.

"Mmm, I don't feel so well."

"You're sick?" Nicky asked surprised, Ahk hummed in response. "I didn't think you could get sick, you know since you're…dead….."

"At night I'm technically alive." He paused for a second. "Actually I don't even know if I have internal organs right now, but it sure does feel like my stomach is there." He stretched out and turned over so that he was laying face down. Nicky frowned not entirely sure as to what he should do, also he was trying to figure out how someone could technically be alive and not have organs. Really all this magic stuff hurt his head sometimes.

"Do want water or food or something?" The response he got was muffled. "What?"

"I said please don't mention food or I think I'll throw up." The older teen repeated, turning his head to the side so that he could be understood.

"How? I don't remember the last time I saw you eat."

"I don't know Nicky." Ahk sighed. "Just don't, please."

"right, sorry." Nicky bit his lip, now even more confused about this situation. "You should probably drink water though…."

"Fine whatever." Nicky raised an eyebrow but turned and left the security office anyway. He knew there was a staff room in the back somewhere where there would be a small kitchen of sorts. There he could find a cup, he just had to remember where it was. The last time he was there he had given Ahk his first soda. Which had proved to be interesting and highly entertaining to see a four thousand year old Ancient Egyptian pharaoh on a sugar rush.

After a couple of minutes of opening and closing multiple doors he finally found the staff room. He walked in and went straight for the cupboard, which was not made for children to use, so he had to climb up onto the counter to open it. He pulled a glass out and set it down before hopping off to the floor. He went over to the sink filled the glass and made his way back to the security office. When he got there he found Ahk had fallen asleep on the couch. Nicky shrugged, and set the glass down on the small table beside the couch. He walked out to let the pharaoh rest, and to return to the card game with the others.

oOo

The next night Nicky went into the Egyptology Exhibit as Ahk was just finishing putting on the last of his jewels. He smiled at the boy.

"You alright now?"

"Yep, come on lets go ride Rexy."

"Awesome, race you there." They took off towards the lobby.

* * *

**Please leave a review in the box below. **


	18. Origami

**Hello readers! Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Thank you Avian for this prompt, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18 Origami:**_

Nicky rummaged around in his backpack, and he shouted triumphantly as he pulled out what he had been looking for. He held up the small object for Ahkmenrah to see.

"What is that?" He asked poking the object.

"It's a crane. You make it by folding up paper, which is called origami."

"Looks kind of complicated."

"Its not, come on I'll show you." Nicky rummaged around in his backpack again before pulling out two pieces of paper. He set them on the table. "Okay copy what I do." Nicky instructed and Ahk nodded. He picked up a piece of paper and handed the other to the older teen. He folded it and paused waiting for Ahk to fold his paper as well. They did a few more folds.

Ahk looked between his and Nicky's. "I think I did something wrong." His brow furrowed noticing how weird his looked.

"Here, let me see." Nicky said taking the pharaoh's crane trying to figure out what was wrong with it. "Oh you folded it wrong here." He unfolded the paper then refolded it the correct way.

"Oh." Ahk took back the paper. A couple of minutes later both boys had a completed crane in the palm of their hands.

"Do you want to make more?" Nicky asked.

"Sure." Ahk responded, and Nicky grinned pulling out a stack of paper.

oOo

The next night the sun set and all the exhibits came alive again. Ahk woke and blinked in the darkness of the sarcophagus. He was startled when he felt something brush his face and he sat up quickly, smacking his head against the lid.

He pushed the lid off hurriedly and sat up again, rubbing his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something small and blue go past. He looked and he gasped when he saw that it was an origami crane. Nicky came running in then.

"Hey Ahk-" He stopped looking confused. "What is that?" He pointed at the crane.

"It appears that the Tablet brought the crane to life." Ahk explained watching the crane fly around his tomb. Nicky glanced at his backpack wondering if the cranes in there were also alive.

"Lets catch it, and go to the security office." The older teen raised an eyebrow but climbed out of the sarcophagus. It took them a couple of minutes and quiet a bit of crashing before they could catch the crane. Then Nicky had to wait for Ahk to put on his jewels and crown.

Once they made it to the security office and the door was shut Nicky set his backpack on the ground and unzipped it. A whole bunch of colorful cranes came flying out of the backpack and started soaring around the room. The two started laughing, and pulled out paper to make even more.

Half an hour later Larry was headed towards the security office to grab a spare flashlight, because Dexter just had to break his. He opened the door, and his eyes widened at the sight of dozens of paper cranes flying around the room.

"You know what I'm not even going to ask." He shut the door and he could hear Nicky and Ahk laughing as he walked away.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	19. Pinata

**Hello readers, its been awhile. Thank you for all your favorites, follows, and reviews. And thank you Avian for this idea.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 19 Pinata:**_

Nicky made his way through the museum to get to the Egyptology Exhibit. He greeted exhibits as he passed them. He met Ahkmenrah just as the pharaoh was leaving his tomb.

"Hello Nicky." The older teen said smiling.

"Hey Ahk. I have something to show you." Nicky took off his backpack and set it on the floor. He didn't even blink when some paper cranes flew out of his backpack and started flying around the room. As he rummaged around for what he was looking for he heard soft foot steps and purring. He glanced up to see the tigress, Sekhmet, go over to the young pharaoh, who started petting her head and speaking in Ancient Egyptian.

"Oh here it is." Nicky stood up and held out the object. The older teen looked at it confused.

"What is that?" He stared at the small cardboard and paper figure that looked like a purple donkey, or something like that.

"Its called a pinata. They're used at parties, candy is put in it, and then you have to break it to get the candy." Nicky explained and Ahk nodded his head. "I brought it to see if the tablet would bring it to life."

Ahk looked between the pinata and the tablet. "Give it a couple seconds." Then as they watched the small pinata blinked. It turned its head to look at Nicky, and it screamed, startling them. Ahkmenrah stepped back, Sekhmet's ears turned back and she growled, and Nicky dropped the pinata in shock. The pinata righted itself and looked up at them.

"Don't come any closer, I won't let you break me!" It shouted in a high pitched squeaky voice, and it took off. Ahkmenrah and Nicky watched it go, and Sekhmet tried pouncing on it. After they got over their initial shock the two boys took off after the pinata, Sekhmet behind them. They passed by other exhibits who were watching the screaming pinata confused.

"What was that thing?" Sacagawea asked as they passed her.

"A pinata that came to life, don't worry we'll catch it!" Nicky yelled over his shoulder in answer. They turned a few corners and came to the balcony that looked over the lobby. The pinata tumbled down the stairs and kept running. Sekhmet bounded down four steps at a time, so she got ahead of the two humans, who had to slow down so they wouldn't trip and fall.

"Where did that pinata go?" Ahk asked breathlessly, the two having lost sight of the pinata and tigress.

"I don't know." Nicky said bending over and resting his hands on his knees. They then heard a crash and a high pitched scream, so they took off running. They found Sekhmet in the hallway with the pinata pinned beneath her paws and a pedestal on the ground, thankfully whatever was supposed to occupy it was gone. Sekhmet glared at the pinata that was screaming for her to let it go, she growled, causing it to start shaking in fear. She saw the pharaoh and boy and she moved her paw enough for Nicky to grab the pinata.

"Good job Sekhmet." Ahk said patting the tigress's head and she purred.

"Nooo! Leave me alone!" The pinata screamed trying to get out of Nicky's grasp.

"Would you stop it." Nicky said frustrated then let out a yelp of surprise. "Did you just bite me?"

"Let me go!" The pinata wailed in response.

"Are you all right?" Ahk asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but now I have a paper cut."

"Here let me see it." Nicky nodded and handed over the still struggling pinata. Ahk took it then held it out for Sekhmet. The tigress took it, holding in her mouth around it's middle. The pinata struggled, but stopped when Sekhmet bit down harder. Though this didn't stop the pinata from screaming to be let go as they made there way back to the Egyptology Exhibit. When they got there they Ahk grabbed Nicky's discarded backpack, took the pinata from Sekhmet, shoved it in the backpack, and zipped it shut. He handed it over to Nicky, as the pinata screamed from inside.

"Never bring that back to the museum." Ahk said and Sekhmet growled.

"Agreed." Nicky sighed.

* * *

**Please leave a review in the box below.**


	20. Valentines

**Hello readers! Since its Valentines day, here is a valentines themed chapter. ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 20 Valentines:**_

Ahkmenrah was looking at the book shelf in the security office trying to find a book he hadn't read yet when the door opened and Nicky walked in. The boy had his backpack as per usual, but he was also carrying a plastic bag.

"What's in there?" Ahk asked pointing to the bag.

"Valentines, every year we have a party in class and hand out valentines to each other…" Nicky explained and held up the bag but he trailed off when he saw the blank look on the pharaoh's face. "I thought I already taught you this on Wednesday."

"Well…..you told the miniatures, Huns, Teddy, and Sacagawea…. Honestly I was…" He cleared his throat, "reading, and wasn't paying attention…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes…."

"Okay go sit down." Nicky said and pointed to the couch, Ahk complied. The young boy went over and dumped the contents of the plastic bag out on the table in front of the couch. He then went and sat down next to the older teen, who, leaned forward and picked up a card. The card had a truck on it and written on it was Happy Valentines Day. Ahk set down the card and glanced over all of the other cards, they all had some sort of vehicle on them and said the same thing.

"So you're supposed to give these to people?"

"Yeah, Valentines day is supposed to be a day where you tell someone just how much you love them. People go out on Valentines day all the time." He rummaged around in his backpack for a pen to start writing on the cards. "Though you're really supposed to give Valentines to one person, but for school we have to give one to everyone in the class."

"I see." Ahk said. It was then silent as Ahk would pick up each card and look at it before he would give it to Nicky. Then Nicky would write the name of a kid in his class and his own name on each one.

"This is my favorite one, cause that car is really cool." Nicky said glancing at the card in hand and held it up so that the older teen could see which one he was talking about. Nicky set the card down and started writing on it. Ahk noticed that Nicky had written a girl's name on the card.

"If that's your favorite you'd obviously want to give it to someone special. So does that mean you love…." He leaned forward to read the name. "Lauren."

"No." Nicky said quickly.

"You're blushing." Ahk said smirking, and Nicky lowered his face in an attempt to hide it.

"So you do like her." More silence. "Nicky?" Ahk's grin grew. "You're not answering me." The young boy muttered something. "Sorry, didn't catch that." He repeated himself a bit louder. "Still didn't get that, one more time."

Nicky sighed, "I said yes."

"Ha I knew it! So are you going to tell her?"

"Nope." Nicky said and Ahk looked at him confused.

"Why not?"

"Because I like a different girl every year, so I'm not going to say anything."

"Pfft, well that's unfaithful." Ahk crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm only in forth grade, and its not that uncommon to like a different person every year."

"Still… my grandfather got married at your age."

Nicky rolled his eyes, "Yes, but that was in Ancient Egypt, and how old was he when he died?"

"Ummmm 36….."

"Exactly my point. Also, its against the law for me to get married at 10."

"Well I know that." It became silent again, and Nicky finished writing on the cards. He put them back in the bag.

"You're done?"

"Yep."

"Then help me find a book to read." Ahk said standing up and dragging the young boy over to the book shelf to help him with his original task.

"Aww haven't you already read everything?" Nicky whined.

* * *

**Please leave a review. **


	21. Switched

**Hello readers. Thank you all for reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you Avian for this hilarious idea, and I hope I did it justice. And now we finally have the first chapter with strange magic. ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 21 Switched:**_

"Dexter don't touch that!" Ahk said to the capuchin who was dangerously close to the Tablet. Sekhmet stalked forward angrily, growling at Dexter who was unfazed by this.

"I don't think yelling at him is going to work." Nicky observed from behind. The capuchin squeaked loudly and smacked the tiles on the Tablet in random order.

"Stop it!" Ahk rushed forward and Dexter jumped out of the way. He made his way passed the pharaoh and his tigress. When he came to the exit of the exhibit he stuck his tongue out at them then disappeared down the hall. Ahk was about to go after him when he was stopped frozen in his tracks by Nicky.

"Why is it glowing like that?" The young boy asked and the older teen whirled around to see.

"Get-" Before he could finish his statement the light from the Tablet got intensely bright and he lost consciousness. He wasn't sure how much later it was, but Ahk began to stir opening his eyes slightly.

"Oh look he's awake." A female voice that he didn't recognize said. He opened his eyes completely and was shocked to see his own face hovering over him. He sat up quickly.

"What the…." He trailed off noticing the modern clothing he was wearing. He jumped up and ran over to his sarcophagus and in the gold metal he could see his reflection. But instead of looking at his own face he saw Nicky's. He turned around slowly and stared at the other two in the room.

"So now you know our strange predicament." The same unknown female voice said.

"Sekhmet?"

"Yes its me."

"You know its really weird hearing you talk in a female voice." Nicky said causing Ahk to look at Sekhmet, or what used to be Sekhmet.

"Not as weird as hearing your voice from a tiger."

"Anyway what exactly happened." Sekhmet cut in.

"Well…." Ahk looked over at the Tablet. "Whatever Dexter did it caused all of us to switch bodies."

"Which is awesome actually. I've always wanted to know what it was like to be an animal." Nicky said happily. "Though walking on four legs is really weird."

"Well walking on two legs is even weirder. Also this is not awesome! This is a serious problem!"

"You're a lot less fun when you can talk." Nicky said and Sekhmet growled at him, or at least tried to. It wasn't very threatening when she was technically a human. Sekhmet crossed her arms over her chest, or Ahk's chest, and looked over to where Ahkmenrah was studying the Tablet. She glanced back at Nicky and saw that he had gone, but she saw the tip of a tail disappear around the corner.

"Get back here with my body!" She yelled and chased after the boy/tiger. Nicky glanced over his shoulder and saw her coming before he took off. He laughed happily at how much faster he was able to run now. Sekhmet quickly lost sight of him and she slowed down a scowl making its way across her face.

"Hello Ahkmenrah." A soft voice said from behind and she whirled around to see Sacagawea.

"Oh um I'm not Ahkmenrah, I'm Sekhmet." She said awkwardly and got a confused look from the Shoshone woman. "You know the tigress."

"Yes I know who Sekhmet is, but how are you her?"

"Oh um well Dexter did something to the Tablet, and Ahkmenrah, Nicky, and I all switched bodies." She explained and got a nod. "I'm currently trying to find Nicky who is in my body."

"I see… well good luck with that." Sacagawea said and with that Sekhmet took off again.

"Nicky get back here!" She yelled and a lot of exhibits paused and looked surprised at the much too feministic voice that came from the museum's pharaoh as Sekhmet rushed by. She turned a corner and saw him ahead of her. "Nicky!" He turned to look at her, and she stomped over to him. "March your butt back to the Egyptology Exhibit."

"I'm just walking around no harm done." Nicky said dismissively.

"I don't care you're coming back with me whether you want to or not!" They stared at each other waiting for the other to back down. Totally ignoring the fact that other exhibits were staring at them weirdly. Finally Nicky looked down.

"Fine." He muttered. Sekhmet turned around with a satisfied smirk on her face and started walking away Nicky following after her. They made it back to the Egyptology Exhibit where Ahk was still trying to figure out how to fix their problem.

"Anything?" Sekhmet asked impatiently. Before the pharaoh could answer footsteps could be heard and the three turned towards the door to see Larry.

"Nicky did you finish your homework?" Ahk was confused for a second about Larry looking at him when he asked about Nicky's homework.

"Oh right." He remembered. "I'm Ahkmenrah not Nicky, that's Nicky." He pointed at the tiger. "Dexter messed with my Tablet and the three of us switched bodies." Larry stared at them in shock.

"Well that's a new one." He said after awhile. "Do you know how to fix it?"

"I believe I'm close to figuring out what do to."

"Good." Sekhmet said causing Larry to stare again. She glanced sideways at him. "Stop staring."

"Right sorry." The night guard shook his head and then looked over at Ahkmenrah and the Tablet. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Ah ha, I believe I've got it." Ahk exclaimed.

"Then hurry up and do it." Sekhmet exclaimed.

"Wow you are really impatient and pushy." Nicky muttered and she glared at him.

"I'd really rather not be human." She explained.

"Whatever." Their argument was stopped when they heard Ahk start speaking in Ancient Egyptian, which was very strange when it looked like Nicky was speaking in the ancient language. The Tablet started to glow again, and just like earlier the light became intense. Though unlike last time they didn't lose consciousness and when the light disappeared they opened their eyes to see if it worked.

"It worked, surprisingly." Ahk said looking at his reflection which was truly him this time.

"I knew you would fix it." Nicky said happily smiling at the older teen. Sekhmet purred happy to be a tigress again.

"Good now that this problem has been fixed, Nicky did you do your homework?" Larry asked his son.

"Oh darn."

* * *

**Please leave a review in the box below.**


	22. Twister

**Hello readers. Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews. ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 22 Twister:**_

Nicky smiled at the exhibits assembled in front of him as they stared at the box in his hands.

"So what's this game?" Jed asked from where he was sitting on top of Teddy's hat with Octavius.

"Twister, it's a lot of fun." Nicky set the box down on the floor and started opening it. "Someone will call out colors and a hand or foot and you have to do it. The last person standing wins."

"Sounds interesting." Ahk said bending over and picking up the spinner.

"Mhmm so who wants to play?" Nicky said standing up once more now that the mat was spread out on the floor.

"I'll try." Sacagawea said.

"Me too." Ahk announced.

"Cool. What about you Teddy?" Nicky asked turning towards the former president.

"I think I'll just watch."

"Okay." Then Nicky looked at the two miniatures. They obviously couldn't play because they were so small. "Jed and Octavius can do the spinner if they want."

"Sure thing Nicky." Jed said and Octavius nodded his head in agreement. Ahk handed over the spinner to Teddy, who went and sat down on the floor next to the mat. He set the miniatures down and put the spinner next to them.

"Alright lets start." Nicky said happily standing on the mat, Ahk and Sacagawea joined him. Jed and Octavius pushed on the spinner and got it to turn.

"Left foot, red." Octavius called out once the spinner had stopped. The three playing the game put their left foot on the red spots closest to them. The spinner span again.

"Right hand yellow." Jed yelled. They bent over to place their hands on the ground.

"Hey Ahk how are you going to play this in a long skirt?" Nicky teased.

"I've told you its not a skirt, and I'll have you know that I'm going to win." The older teen retorted.

"Oh sure you are."

"Right foot green." Jed called out then turned to look at the Roman. "Want to make a bet on who's gonna win?"

"Alright."

"I bet one of my hats that Nicky is going to win."

"Hmm well I'll bet one of my chariots that Ahkmenrah shall win." Octavius responded. Jed nodded his head and the two miniatures shook hands.

"I believe Sacagawea will win." Teddy said as he had heard the two.

"Oh really?" Jed asked an eyebrow raised, while Octavius called out "Left foot blue."

"Yes, and if I'm wrong then I'll entertain Rexy for an entire night."

"Sounds good to me." Octavius said paying attention to their conversation once more. Jed nodded his head.

"Okay, left hand green." Jed called out. Which was then followed by Nicky falling over on his side.

"aww darn." He pushed himself up and went to sit beside Teddy.

"Shoot!" Jed exclaimed now having lost the bet. "I was betting on you to win." The small cowboy explained. Octavius laughed.

Nicky shrugged, "sorry."

"right foot red." Teddy called out, since the miniatures were arguing and no longer paying attention. Sacagawea wobbled and almost fell over but managed to right herself.

"Good catch my dear." Teddy said and the young Shoshone women smiled warmly at him.

"Left hand blue." Nicky called out. He watched as Ahk tried to reach forward for a blue spot with his left hand. The pharaoh's legs were crossed and his right hand was reaching behind him at an awkward angle. He couldn't hold the position and he toppled over on his face.

"Ow." He pushed himself up into a sitting position rubbing his nose.

"So does this mean I win?" Sacagawea asked.

"Yep." Nicky answered. She nodded her head and stood up.

"That means I win the bet and you two owe me a hat and a chariot." Teddy looked down at the cowboy and roman.

"What are you going to do with them anyway?" Octavius asked the bigger exhibit, who shrugged.

"I don't know but I still won." The miniatures just sighed, and the others laughed.

* * *

**Please review.**


	23. New Addition Pt 1

**Hello readers! (a day later than usual, sorry about that) So I'm going to do a Truth or Dare chapter at some point, but the problem is that I'm really terrible at coming up with questions and dares. Which any of my friends would quickly agree with, so if you guys could leave ideas for that it would be highly appreciated. ** **Also we know have our first two part chapter, yeah!**

* * *

_**Chapter 23 New Addition Pt. 1:**_

"You know some new animals were added to the Hall of Mammals." Nicky said while spinning in one of the chairs behind the reception desk.

"Really?" Ahkmenrah asked from where he was laying on the floor using Sekhmet as a pillow. The tigress was licking her paw and rubbing it over her ears to groom herself.

"Yeah my dad told me. Though he wasn't sure what the new additions were. Want to go and see?"

"Sure." The pharaoh got up. He started walking away with his two companions trailing after him. They went up the stairs and through the hallway coming up to the Hall of Mammals. At first they only saw the lions and other familiar animals. Then a brown dog like creature with black across its back with white spots trotted up to them. It wagged its tail happily its tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"What is it?" Nicky asked. The older teen dropped down on his knees and patted the creature on the head.

"It's a jackal." He said, the creature happily yapped at him.

"Okay." Nicky nodded his head. "Hmm I wonder what other animals were added." He said looking around them.

"Lets go look." Ahk said giving the jackal one last pat on the head before standing up. They started looking around again, this time with one more addition to the group. Nicky turned around, noticing the jackal following them.

"Why do the animals always love you?" He sighed. The older teen just shrugged and looked over his shoulder at the boy and smiled. Sekhmet flicked her tail angrily at the jackal.

oOo

The next time Nicky came to the museum he met Ahk in the security office and noticed the jackal trailing behind the pharaoh. He also noticed the Ancient Egyptian styled golden color around the jackal's neck.

"What did you name this one?"

"What makes you think I named him?" A raised eyebrow was his only response. "Fine. His name is Anubis."

"Anubis? Wasn't that the god of funerals?"

"Well yes….but he does have the head of a jackal and this is a jackal." Ahk explained. "Besides the goddess I named Sekhmet after was… umm... very destructive…." Nicky furrowed his brows.

"Speaking of Sekhmet where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she is around her somewhere." Then the door opened and Sekhmet padded in. "Aww there you are." Ahk said rubbing her ears, and she purred. Anubis then went over and sniffed her curiously, but the tigress growled angrily and the jackal backed up its ears drooping. "Oh don't be like that." Ahk scolded. "Anubis was just saying hello." Sekhmet flicked her ears and turned away, walking out the door.

"So… we could teach Anubis tricks tonight." Nicky suggested.

"Good idea. Come on boy." Ahk said and he and Nicky walked towards the Egyptology Exhibit with Anubis trotting behind wagging his tail happily.

They did this for a couple of hours and managed to teach Anubis to sit, shake, lay down, and roll over. Then Sacagawea came in, and they both instantly noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ahk asked standing up and walking over to his fellow exhibit.

She sighed. "Dexter managed to find the spare keys Larry had hidden in the security office." She explained quietly and the two boys then looked worried as well.

"Did anyone get out?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, we found a set of tracks in the snow."

"What kind of tracks?"

"…tiger tracks…" She answered after hesitating. Ahk paled before taking off at a run leaving the others behind. He ran through the halls and hurriedly down the stairs.

"Sekhmet!" He yelled as he ran through the door of the museum and into the cold night air.

* * *

**Well until next weekend guys. ;)**


	24. New Addition Pt 2

**Hello readers. Thank you all for you favorites, follows, and reviews. I can't believe that this story has over 200 reviews now, that just blows me away. You're all the best! So now we have the second part of the last chapter, and I hope you guys like it. ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 24 New Addition Pt. 2:**_

Nicky and Sacagawea watched Ahkmenrah run off, stunned. Anubis yapped in alarm and took off after the pharaoh, causing the two others to chase after him as well. They came to the lobby where a few exhibits were staring at the front door in alarm. One of the pilgrim women caught sight of the three new arrivals and hurried over.

"Pharaoh Ahkmenrah just ran outside." She said worriedly.

"We expected as much." Sacagawea responded. Anubis tried running outside as well, but Nicky grabbed the jackal's collar.

"No! Not you too boy!" Nicky yelled as the jackal strained against him. "We'll find him, now sit!" Anubis did as he was told and sat, though his ears dropped and he whined.

"Now where's my dad?" Nicky asked looking at the pilgrim woman.

oOo

Ahkmenrah ran through the streets of New York ignoring the cold as he looked for the tigress. He did realize how stupid it was for him to be out like this, especially with sun rise not too far off, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. One of the museum's exhibits was outside, and not just any exhibit, but his faithful companion. So he kept running, totally ignoring the strange looks he got from people due to his clothing and shouting, though mostly his clothing. One person even shouted at him that he would freeze to death if he didn't put on warmer clothes. That almost made him laugh, because how could someone freeze to death when they were already dead?

He kept going before stopping on a street corner to catch his breath. He looked around wondering where Sekhmet could have possibly gone. Then suddenly his worry was replaced with anger. Anger at Sekhmet for going outside when he knew that she knew better than that. He glared at the ground for a few seconds before as quickly as the anger came it was gone, and he was once again worried and running.

"Sekhmet!" He yelled passing by a mother and her small child.

"Mommy is there going to be a parade or something?" The child asked tugging on his mother's arm watching the pharaoh disappear from sight in the opposite direction.

His mother pursed her lips, "No honey, not a parade, just a weirdo."

oOo

Nicky found his father coming down the hall coming from the Hall of African Mammals. He looked very frustrated as he clipped his keys back to his belt.

"Dad! Dexter unlocked the front door!" Nicky said skidding to a stop.

"I know Nicky, did someone get out?"

"Sekhmet did and Ahk ran out looking for her." Nicky hurriedly explained. Larry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to lock up Dexter for a week because of this." He sighed again. "Did Anubis follow Ahkmenrah out?"

"No, I didn't let him."

"Good." The night guard started walking back to the lobby quickly. Nicky had to run a bit to catch up.

"What are we going to do?"

"Go look for them."

oOo

Ahkmenrah paused again and looked around in mild panic. He was completely lost. He never really got out so he had no idea where anything was, and in his worry to find Sekhmet he hadn't remembered landmarks, street names, or anything. He closed his eyes for a second and when he re-opened them he turned around to start heading back in the direction he believed he had come from.

He had only gone a block or two when from an alley a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Before he could do anything he was pulled into the ally and thrown to the ground. He quickly got up and got in a defensive position. There were five men staring at him.

"Pfft those are some weird clothes." One snorted.

"Yeah but look at that jewelry. Think its real?" Another said.

"Maybe, we'll just have to take it and find out." The third and largest man said stepping forward. The pharaoh scowled, sure he knew how to defend himself, he had taught Nicky after all. Though fighting off five men all bigger and stronger than him was going to be difficult.

He managed pretty well for a while until a punch in the face sent him crashing to the ground again. One of the men then grabbed his crown and started to examine it. Ahkmenrah pushed himself to grab it while another went to intercept him. Then a loud growl could be heard at the front of the ally. The five men whirled around to look, and the pharaoh smiled.

Standing there was Sekhmet her hackles up and she bared her teeth as she snarled at the men. Absolutely terrified the men backed away from the angry tigress. The one holding his crown dropped it and took off, the four others following behind him out the back of the ally. Ahkmenrah picked up his crown and put it back on as Sekhmet walked over purring.

"Thanks you." He said as he pet her head. Then paused. "Though I am angry at you for coming outside." He slightly glared at her and she flicked her tail at him. He sighed, "come on we'll deal with this later, right now we have to get back to the museum." He stood up and began walking away with Sekhmet falling into step beside him. Now the looks people gave him were even weirder and some people even screamed at the sight of the tigress. They kept walking not stopping to look at anything, though Ahkmenrah noted he still had no idea where he was going, so he was really just following Sekhmet now.

Then a car stopped on the road beside him and a familiar voice called out, "Ahk, Sekhmet, we found you!" The pharaoh turned to look and Nicky was waving out of the front seat of the passenger side of the car. The two exhibits quickly went to the car and Ahk opened the door. He and Sekhmet climbed into the back seat, and as soon as the door was closed the car was on its way back to the museum.

Nicky turned around in his seat to look at them. "We were really worried we wouldn't find you before…." He trailed off. "Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?" The young boy asked worriedly. The older teen reached up a hand and felt his cheek, now just realizing that it hurt. Sekhmet leaned towards him and licked is face.

"Hey cut it out." He said gently pushing her away while laughing. "It doesn't really matter." He answered the boy, then for the first time he noticed Larry driving the car. "Wait, if you're here then who's in charge in the museum?"

"I put Teddy in charge." Larry answered and pulled up in front of the museum. The four passengers made their way up the front stairs and through the door.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now there is four minutes till sun rise and you all need to be in position." Larry said, and with that there was a lot of running as all the exhibits went to get in place.

A while later Larry was leaning against the reception desk in the lobby, while Nicky sat tiredly in a chair.

"That was way to close." He muttered quietly and Nicky nodded in agreement. Then yelling could be heard from the Hall of Mammals.

"Mr. Daley why is there an Egyptian necklace on the jackal?!" The night guard groaned.

"Coming Dr. McPhee!" He yelled. "I really need to talk to Ahkmenrah about his pets." He muttered as he walked deeper into the museum.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	25. Water Balloons

**Hello readers. Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed since the last chapter. I now bring you a new chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 25 Water Balloons: **_

"Look what I found in a closet last night." Ahkmenrah said holding out a package. Nicky took the package and raised one eyebrow.

"Why did you find water balloons in a closet?"

"Don't know, though I thought they would be entertaining." The pharaoh shrugged. "But I don't see how a balloon is supposed to float when its full of water." Ahk said staring at the package in confusion.

"Well the purpose of water balloons is to throw them at people, so they don't need to float."

"Oh, sounds interesting."

"Come on then." Nicky smiled, turned on his heel, and started for the staff room. When the two got there they dumped out the empty water balloons on the counter. They then preceded to fill up the balloons with water and tie them off.

"It looks like we'll each get ten." Ahk said after having counted the water balloons. Nicky nodded his head and counted off ten water balloons for himself and then moved them into a separate group.

"Ready?" Nicky asked and the response he got was a face full of water. "Hey!" He spluttered glaring at the pharaoh, who smiled innocently at him. "That was not fair."

"Alls fair in love and war." The older teen retorted gaining a weird look from Nicky and then a water balloon thrown at his head. Ahk ducked out of the way and the water balloon splattered against the cabinet behind him. He then threw another water balloon and managed to hit Nicky on the chest.

"I was right, water balloons are entertaining!" He said laughing, but was then promptly hit in the shoulder. Now it was Nicky's turn to laugh. Anubis then came crashing through the door at top speed, and skidded to a stop. He yapped happily at the two boys, wagging his tail.

"Hey Anubis, do you want to play too?" Ahk asked scratching the jackal's ear. In response Anubis yapped again and jumped up so that his front feet were on the counter. He grabbed one of the water balloons, but his grip on it was too tight and it popped in his jaw. He jumped back in surprise and knocked over Nicky. Anubis then got up and jumped up on to the counter once again. He grabbed another water balloon, gently this time. The jackal ran out of the room. Nicky and Ahk watched him go then looked at each other. Ahk helped Nicky up and the two took off to follow Anubis. They followed him to the Egyptology Exhibit were they saw Sekhmet sleeping.

Anubis happily wagging his tail walked up to the sleeping tigress until he was standing over her. "Don't do it Anubis!" Ahk yelled trying to stop jackal. Anubis didn't pay him any mind and closed his jaw more forcefully on the water balloon, popping it. The water splashed out onto Sekhmet's head, and the tigress instantly woke up. She jumped up and snarled baring her teeth at the jackal.

"Well now you've done it!" The pharaoh said stopping and Nicky stopped beside him.

"We should run now shouldn't we?"

"Yep." They turned around and started running. "Come on Anubis!" Ahk called looking over his shoulder. The jackal gladly followed, now wanting to put as much distance between him and the enraged tigress as possible. He quickly over took the two humans on the way back to the staff room. The three made it back and Nicky and Ahk quickly shut the door and leaned against it, panting.

"You know you're never going to get her to like you by doing that." Ahk scolded the jackal who's ears dropped and he looked down at the floor. The sound of Sekhmet's growling could be heard through the door. After a couple of minutes Ahk straightened up and walked over to the counter where the remaining water balloons were, Nicky followed him over. Ahk picked one up then popped it over Nicky's head, restarting the water balloon war. Water balloons flew around the room soaking everything and anything.

Larry was walking through the hallway in front of the staff room then. He could hear laughter, crashes, and the barking of a jackal from inside the room. He also saw an angry, wet tigress in front of the door. The night guard sighed and turned to go back in the direction he came from.

* * *

**Please review. Also, I still need ideas for a truth or dare chapter, so any help with that would be highly appreciated. **


	26. More Video Games

**Hello readers, a day later than usual, sorry about that. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited since last chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 26 More Video Games:**_

"I brought a new video game." Nicky said waving around the case of the disk in front of the pharaoh's face, obscuring the book he was reading.

"Which game?"

Nicky smirked. "Fall of Cybertron." Ahk looked at the case before holding out his hand for it. When Nicky handed it over he studied it before jumping up. "Lets go." And with that the pharaoh was on his way to the security office, the book he was previously reading lay forgotten on the floor. The two boys came to the security office and Nicky put the game in the previously set up Xbox 360. As the game started up Nicky handed the controller to Ahkmenrah.

"Aren't you going to play too?" The older teen asked noticing the other controller remained off sitting on the side table.

"The campaigns are for a single player." Nicky explained with a shrug and took a seat on the couch. "Besides I've finished the game already." Ahk nodded his head and the title screen came up. "Select campaign." Nicky instructed and Ahkmenrah did so. The screen changed to show the Ark and the Nemesis flying away from Cybertron. The story progressed until the game play actually started and Ahk was able to play as Bumblebee. Nicky sat watching as the game explained the controllers and he didn't have to.

"So Bumblebee can't talk in this game just like in the movie?" Ahk said after awhile.

"Yeah apparently."

"Why?"

Nicky shrugged. "Don't know, I suppose it would have been explained in War for Cybertron."

"War for Cybertron?"

"Yeah, this is the second game in the series. War for Cybertron came first though I've never played it."

"Oh." The game continued and it wasn't long before the chapter ended and it went on to the next one. The playable character then switched to being Optimus Prime, as the game went to 6 earth days before the previous campaign. It started with Optimus helping Ratchet and then having to follow Warpath to defeat Decepticons and defend the Ark.

"Come on take out the Decepticons already!" Nicky said watching Ahk try to fight.

"I'm trying! This gun is hard to use okay!"

"I told you to pick the Neutron Assault Rifle, but you didn't listen!"

"Well sorry I thought the Scatter Blaster would be more effective!"

"But its so much harder to aim."

"I can see that!"

"Well than use the glass gas cannon."

"Its out of ammo."

"Already?"

"Yes already!" The screen then changed as Optimus died from being shot one too many times. Ahk groaned and leaned back against the couch. "Darn, this is kind of hard."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. The game is already set on easy." The pharaoh raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen, the game really was set on easy. Ahk then selected resume and the game started in the last moments before the battle began. Ahk backtracked to the Teletraan store and switched out guns. Then he went back and the game continued to the battle.

"Well you haven't died yet, that's good." Nicky said and Ahk hummed in agreement. "You know you can melee right? It will save you ammo."

"How do I do that?"

"Press down RS."

"Which one is RS?"

"You know that circular button that you use to look around, press down on it and you can melee."

"Alright." Ahk moved Optimus closer to a Deceticon and clicked RS. The Decepticon was killed as a sword cut him in half. The battle continued, but another problem soon came up.

"Stop transforming."

"I know! I accidently keep hitting the button when I try to move." The screen changed as Optimus was once again killed. Ahk once again selected resume and the game started at the last check point. He managed to get even farther in the game, and he went through the awakening Metroplex and destroying the first two Warp Cannons without too much trouble. Except for the level were the player was attacked by multiple Leapers, that took so many retries Nicky almost fell asleep. Then it came to the part were the player was about to destroy the third Warp Cannon when Starscream attacks and captures Optimus.

"Oh come on I was so close!" Ahk protested as on the screen Optimus was dragged away by two Decepticons.

"Well at least Starscream finally showed up." Nicky said shrugging. "The chapter were you get to play as him is really fun." He got a look from the older teen. "What?"

"Nothing." Ahk said and returned his attention to the screen. Megatron was monologuing when Metroplex reappeared and the player had to hit RB to smash the Decepticon leader. Shortly afterwards the intercom of the museum crackled to life and Larry could be heard announcing that there were ten minutes till sunrise.

"Already?" Ahk questioned glancing at the window. "I didn't even get that far in the game."

"Well you would have gotten farther if you weren't killed so much." Nicky pointed out.

"Oh whatever." Ahk retorted indignantly as Nicky went to shut off the game.

"Here I'll leave the game here so you can keep playing it." Nicky said turning back to the pharaoh. "and you're going to finish the game by the time I come back Wednesday aren't you?" Nicky deadpanned and Ahkmenrah just smiled.

* * *

**So I'm not sure how many people actually play Fall of Cybertron, so I'm not sure how much of that actually made since. Though I recently just finished it and restarted the game, its very addicting. Anyway please leave a review. ^-^**


	27. Easter Egg Hunt

**Hello readers. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. Also, Happy Easter! **

* * *

_**Chapter 27 Easter Egg Hunt: **_

"Happy Easter!" Nicky yelled throwing open the lid of the sarcophagus and the pharaoh inside blinked rapidly at the sudden change of light.

"Nicky?" Ahk said somewhat surprised. "Wait, happy what?" He sat up.

"Easter, it's a holiday. This is your first one isn't it?"

"Yeah." The young pharaoh climbed out of the sarcophagus and headed towards the displays where his crown and jewels were kept during the day.

"So before you guys woke up I hid eggs around the museum for an Easter egg hunt." Nicky said excitedly bouncing up on his toes.

Ahk paused. "You hid eggs around the museum so we could hunt them?" His brows furrowed.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do on Easter." Nicky explained shrugging.

"Strange." Ahk muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later in the lobby Nicky stood in front of group of exhibits. Those present were Ahk, Teddy, Sacagawea, Jed, Octavius, Attila, Sekhmet, and Anubis.

"Alright, so I hid 30 plastic eggs around the museum. You'll split off into teams, and whichever team finds the most wins." Nicky explained happily and the exhibits just shrugged. Ahk, Sekhmet, and Anubis were a team. Teddy, Sacagawea, Jed, and Octavius were the second team. Attila gathered up the rest of the Huns and they were the third team. Nicky gave a basket to the leader of each team, which really just confused the exhibits even more, except for Teddy and Jed.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Nicky yelled and the exhibits gathered in front of the reception desk all took off, each team going off in a different direction. Ahk went off towards the Hall of Miniatures with Sekhmet and Anubis following at his heels. Once there Anubis bounded around the room jumping between the miniatures who had stayed in the room, scaring them.

"Anubis stop!" Ahk called and Sekhmet growled at the jackal. "Sorry." He apologized to the miniatures who had all scattered. He then looked over to see Sekhmet swipe at Anubis' ear growling and the jackal's ears dropped as he whined. Ahk rolled his eyes and then looked around the room for any bright colors. He walked closer to the Roman exhibit and something green caught his eye. He peered into the middle of the Colosseum and found a green plastic egg with a bunch of Roman citizens staring at it in confusion.

"Can I have that?" He asked, and the Romans looked up now just noticing him.

"Yes." One answered while the others shrugged.

"Thank you." He picked up the egg carefully as to not knock over an of the mini people. He placed the egg in the basket, which he was still confused about. "Come on you two." He called to the tigress and jackal as he walked out of the room, and they followed behind once again. He then went to the Hall of Mammals to look, and it didn't take long for him to spot the pink Easter egg resting between the paws of the museum's male lion.

Ahkmenrah frowned, there was no way he was going to get that egg. He was about to turn around and look elsewhere when Sekhmet started walking towards the lions. She stalked forward and didn't even stop when the lionesses started growling at her. The male lion looked up at her and stood up growling. She stopped, her fur standing on end as she growled at the lion. They stood like that for a few seconds before the lion dropped his head and backed away, the lionesses following him. Sekhmet picked up the egg and walked back to the pharaoh and jackal who had watched in shock. She dropped the egg on the ground in front of them and looked up, looking awfully pleased with herself.

"Umm….thanks Sekhmet." Ahk picked up the pink egg and set in the basket next to the green one.

oOo

Teddy and Sacagawea walked through the hall side by side, Jed and Octavius were sitting on Teddy's hat. The four of them had already found five eggs when they came to the cave man exhibit. The cave men stood there trying to figure out what the blue plastic egg they were holding was.

"There is one." Octavius pointed out.

"Excuse me, but may we have that?" Teddy said stepping forward holding out his hand. The cavemen ignored him.

"Come on hand it over." Jed called out. The cavemen glanced at them this time, but still ignored them.

Sacagawea stepped forward and climbed into the exhibit. "Can we please have it….now." She held out her hand. The cavemen stared at her before slowly handing over the egg.

"Thank you." She smiled before going back to stand beside Teddy.

oOo

The Huns were walking towards a pedestal where an orange egg sat behind it. They then heard a chirp and Dexter appeared out of nowhere. He shot past them and grabbed the egg. He turned around and smiled at them before taking off again.

Exhibits backed up against the wall as much as they could as Dexter went past with Huns in pursuit, brandishing their swords and yelling.

oOo

About twenty minutes after they had started the three teams were gathered in front of the reception desk again.

"So Teddy, Sacagawea, Jed, and Octavius found 10 eggs. The Huns found 8 eggs. Ahk, Sekhmet, and Anubis found 12 eggs." Nicky announced after he had counted all the eggs in the three different baskets. "So Ahk, Sekhmet, and Anubis won."

"How'd you do that?" Jed asked the pharaoh. "You were the only human on the team."

"Because we're awesome." Ahk said smirking. Sekhmet flicked her tail in agreement, and Anubis barked.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a happy Easter.** **And please review.**


	28. Battleship or Not Really

**Hello readers. Thank you all for you favorites, reviews, and follows.**

* * *

_**Chapter 28 Battleship or Not Really:**_

"A…um…. 7"

"Miss"

"Darn it." Nick put a white peg in the top board in the A7 slot. "Your turn." Ahk studied the Battleship board in front of him.

"JH."

"Ugh hit." The young boy put the red peg in the submarine game piece.

"This is the third ship of yours I've hit and you haven't hit a single one of mine." The pharaoh said smugly placing a red game piece in place on his own board.

"Hey, I'm trying!"

"I know you are."

"… D6"

"Missed again."

"Seriously? Why are you so good at this?"

"Well I was in charge of the Egyptian army for a while."

"Yeah an army not a navy."

"Same thing really."

"No, not really…. You're probably cheating."

"I am not." Ahkmenrah crossed his arms over his chest. "And besides you're the one who cheated in a card game against Attila."

"Yes but you're the one you taught me, so you're probably cheating now."

"I am not!"

"Uh huh."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Maybe." Nicky never saw the pillow coming at him until it hit him in the face. "Hey!" He threw the pillow back, but Ahk caught it easily. Nicky grabbed another pillow off the couch behind him and chucked it too. He then had to duck as a different pillow went flying towards his head.

Anubis, who had been laying calmly on the floor up to this point, jumped up. The jackal bounded around the room excitedly barking as pillows flew through the air. He grabbed a pillow in his mouth and ran around knocking things over and smacking into the boy and pharaoh.

Sekhmet walked into the room at that moment and Anubis ran into her head first. The jackal recognizing the danger he was in quickly dropped the pillow and ran away. The tigress followed him growling.

Ahk and Nicky were then both startled by a loud crash. They found the table in the room on its side with most of the chairs knocked over. Anubis had tried to jump on top of the table to escape the wrath of the tigress. Sekhmet stood on one side of the table fur standing on end while Anubis stood on the other side ears down.

"What did you do?" Ahk asked getting up and heading towards the two animals.

"They can't answer you." Nicky said exasperated following behind the older teen. Ahk glanced at him sideways. The two then put the table and chairs in their proper positions. They walked back over to the Battleship boards, the pieces now scattered everywhere.

Ahkmenrah sighed. "Shall we try to play for a third time?"

"Yeah. Hopefully we can avoid throwing pillows at each other this time."

"Yeah hopefully."

* * *

**Unfortunately this one isn't very long, oh well. Anyway please review. **


	29. Laser Pointer

**Hello readers. Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews. With this chapter I decided to write about what Ahk does when Nicky isn't at the museum. Hopefully its as entertaining as the other chapters. **

* * *

_**Chapter 29 Laser Pointer:**_

Ahkmenrah was bored. Extremely bored. It was a Tuesday night so of course Nicky wasn't in the museum. The others were off doing their own things. He had just finished reading a book series and really didn't feel like looking for another. So what was there to do? Go exploring of course. Though by now he had pretty much explored every nook and cranny in the museum as well as the immediate surrounding area outside, without Larry's knowledge of course. Well he supposed he hadn't explored the air vents, but there was no guarantee he would even fit. So exploring at the moment was just looking through whatever desk drawer, cabinet, or closet he could find for anything remotely interesting.

So he walked towards Dr. McPhees' office to look through his desk drawers with Anubis following at his heels. He was sure that at this rate someday the jackal stepping on his cloak as he walked was going to have him tripping and falling onto his face or, Ra forbid, falling down the stairs. He came to the office and went inside. He made his way around the desk and sat on the cushioned chair behind it, and accidently rolled it over his cloak. He cursed in Egyptian and couldn't help but wonder why he still wore the darn thing. After moving the cloak so it would no longer get in the way he started looking through drawers, careful not to move things out of place to much. He wouldn't want Larry to get blamed for his exploring, not snooping, as Larry was blamed for the actions of the exhibits quite often. Then much to the pharaoh's embarrassment he realized it mostly for leaving Anubis' collar on or something else to do with the jackal and Sekhmet. He paused his exploration for a second to count the amount of times the night guard had to talk to him about his pets. Ahkmenrah shook his head giving up, it was to many times to count.

He continued to look through the drawers and he sighed. It didn't look like Dr. McPhee had anything interesting in his desk when something silver caught his eye. He picked it up and examined the silver cylinder shaped object. At the top it looked like there were two tiny light bulbs and two black buttons on the side. He pointed it down at the desk and pressed one of the buttons, a small red dot of light appeared. Whatever this object was it was certainly the most entertaining thing he'd found in a while. He absently shone it around the room, but as he did he noticed Anubis' ears perk up and the jackal lifted his head up from where they had been resting on his paws. He jumped up and stared intently at the dot of red light.

Just for fun Ahkmenrah moved the light so that it was right in front of Anubis on the floor. The jackal tried to bite it, but failed to do so. Raising an eyebrow the pharaoh moved the light across the floor, watching as Anubis chased it. Then with growing amusement he moved it so that the red light was on the wall and Anubis jumped at it. Unfortunately the jackal's claws dug into the wall and left long gashes in the paint as he landed after having jumped up. The pharaoh bit his lip and let go of the button, he wondered how he was going to explain this to Larry. Anubis paced around the room whining at the loss of his new toy.

"Come on Anubis lets go." The pharaoh called as he stood up and walked out of the room. The jackal once again followed happily at his heels. He returned to his exhibit and found Sekhmet curled up in front of his sarcophagus. Out of curiosity he switched back on the red light and had it right in front of the tigress' nose. She lifted her head and swiped at the light. Ahkmenrah grinned. He then spent the night sitting cross-legged on top of his sarcophagus and watched as Sekhmet and Anubis raced around the room chasing after the light.

Larry eventually made the usual announcement that the sun would be up soon so everyone needed to get in their place. Ahkmenrah sent the tigress and jackal to the Hall of Mammals, and then went about putting his jewels and crown in their display cases. He walked back to his sarcophagus and picked up the laser pointer and shrugged, it was too late to put it back now. He climbed into his sarcophagus set the laser pointer next to him and paused. He felt like he had forgotten something, he had remembered to take off Anubis' collar so it wasn't that. After a few minutes of thought he couldn't figure out what he had forgotten so he closed the lid of the sarcophagus. He shifted to get in a more comfortable position. Then the sun rose and everything went still in the museum.

oOo

Half an hour later Larry had just finished putting away his stuff in his locker in the Security Office. He was ready to get home and get some sleep. Right as he left the room he heard Dr. McPhee shouting.

"Mr. Daley do you know were my laser pointer went? I need it for a presentation today!" A pause. "And why are there scratches on the wall?!"

Larry sighed and could feel a headache beginning to start. 'Note to self: add laser pointers to the list of stuff exhibits can't have.' He thought. 'Especially from dead teenage pharaohs and their overly destructive pets.' Was an afterthought.

* * *

**So as always please review. Also there probably won't be updates for the next couple of weeks, you can thank finals for that. Though once summer gets here the updates will become regular again.**


	30. Last Day of School

**I'm alive! Finals are over and I'm officially done with school! So this chapter is short, but its really just to get back into writing. Also, updates will now become regular again.**

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Last Day of School  
**_

Nicky kept glancing at the clock. 'Come on, come on.' He started drumming his fingers on the desk, 'ten more minutes.'

"Nicky." A voice called and the boy grudgingly pulled his gaze away from the clock and looked towards the front of the room. "Stop tapping your fingers on the desk." The teacher instructed, Nicky nodded and stilled his hand. He looked back at the clock, but had to look away as he was once again addressed.

"Hey Nicky what are you doing this summer?" His friend Andrew asked.

"I'll be at the museum a lot with my dad." He answered and the other boy wrinkled his nose.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because its fun and besides my friend will be there." Nicky cringed, why did he let that slip?

"Which friend?"

"Oh umm..." Nicky paused, unsure of what to call Ahk, as he didn't want to say his name. Just in case someone remembered that Ahkmenrah was the mummy in the museum. He really didn't want to hear teasing about him being friends with dead people. "His name is... Alexander." That was the best name he could think of at the moment. Andrew believed him, and nodded his head.

"I've never heard you mention him before."

"Oh, umm well he's not really from around here..." Andrew stared at him for a second which was starting to make Nicky uncomfortable.

"Well, do you think I could go to the museum at night with you some time?"

"I don't think so... I'd have to ask my dad... so what are you doing this summer?" Nicky asked quickly changing the subject. Andrew started talking about his summer plans and seemed to forget all about the museum. Which caused Nicky to sigh in relief. He glanced back at the clock, five minutes to go.

Finally the bell rang and every kid in the class room jumped out of their desks and all but ran to the door. Nicky in the lead. There teacher called after them wishing them a great summer. Nicky ran through the halls, pushing past the other students. He waved goodbye to his friends and rushed outside. He only stopped long enough to open the door of the passenger side of the car and jump in. His mom greeted him and asked him how his last day of school was.

oOo

A couple hours later Erica drove her son to the museum, and he was virtually bouncing in excitement. Once there he quickly got out of the car, waved goodbye and raced up the front steps then disappeared through the door. Erica could only shake her head in amusement at the antics of her son.

Nicky raced by the security office greeting his dad as he ran by on his way to the Egyptology Exhibit. He made it just as the Tablet started the glow, and he crossed to the other side of the room as Ahk pushed off the lid of the sarcophagus.

"Hi Ahk." Nicky greeted happily.

"Hi." The pharaoh smiled and climbed out, he headed towards the display cases.

"Today was my last day in prison for three months." Nicky announced excitedly, following the pharaoh. Who turned to look at him in confusion.

"You were in prison?"

"School."

"Oh."

"By the way I brought you something." Nicky dug around in his pocket before pulling out a small silver cylinder. He tossed it to Ahk who caught it easily and a smirk crossed the teen's face.

"Lets go find Sekhmet and Anubis."

* * *

**Review please.**


	31. What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?

**Hello readers. Thank you all for you follows, favorites, and reviews! So I suppose an explanation is needed for this chapter. For some reason every summer for me turns into"lets watch anime and obsess over it"! Fun times. The one I'm currently watching is Ouran High School Host Club, again. So I bring you Nicky and Ahk trying to deal with the hosts. This is also because I'm in a very random mood right now, and I'm afraid you all have to deal with it now. XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 31 What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?:**_

Nicky frowned at the thick DVD case in hand before glancing up at Ahkmenrah. Who just stared at the cover in confusion.

"Why are there so many roses?"

"I've no idea."

"Are we really going to watch that?"

"Yeah, Lucy said Ouran High School Host Club was one of her favorite shows, and then she dared me to watch it... and I decided that if I have to suffer through this then so do you."

"I don't know, it doesn't look that interesting."

"Why? Because there are no giant robots on the cover." Nicky teased.

"I like stuff besides robots! I liked the horror movie you showed me."

"Yes you were enjoying it so much you were hiding behind the couch."

The older teen cleared his throat. "Anyway... let me read the back." He took the DVD case and turned it over before starting to read the description on the back.

"Ouran Academy: An institution of extravagance and prestige where learning comes secondary to luxury. Only those of the highest pedigrees and the wealthiest families are lucky enough to attend, and the truly elite are the members of the Ouran Host Club. A group of the handsomest boys on campus with far too much time on their hands, the Host Club dedicates every afternoon to entertaining the lovely young ladies. Just think of is as the academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful. But for studious Haruhi Fujioka, education is a privilege that must be earned, being on scholarship and out of place among the moneyed. That is until the day Haruhi stumbles upon the Host Club, a stumble which leaves the freshman indebted for millions of yen. And the only way to pay for the damages? Well, Haruhi will work as a Host. There's only one problem: Haru-he is actually a Haru-she! "

"This might actually be worse than I thought." Nicky muttered after Ahk had finished. The pharaoh nodded his head. "Though a dare is a dare." He said taking the DVD case, opened it and inserted the first disc into the DVD player.

"Are you sure this is worth it? You could just pretend you watched it." Nicky just looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Or not..." The two sat on the couch and soon enough the show started. Though the opening had both of them cringing.

It showed who they suspected to be the main character wandering around looking for a quiet place to study.

"Why is their school pink?" Ahk asked tilting his head.

"Well the back said is was a rich school, but that really doesn't explain the color choice..." It became silent as they continued to watch as Haruhi encountered the Host Club and by accident broke a vase.

"If that vase was so expensive then why did they leave it out like that?" Nicky questioned and Ahk gave him a strange look.

"You do realize we are in a museum, right? In fact we have a priceless vase ten feet down the hall."

"I know that, but what they are doing is completely different." Nicky explained and flung his hands out towards the tv. Ahk shrugged and turned back towards the tv.

"This is seriously the most amount of roses I've seen in my entire life."

"Agreed." Silence.

"I'm pretty sure this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen, and I've lived for over four thousand years."

"Yep." More silence. Soon after this the ending theme started to play. The two boys just stared at each other trying to figure out what is was that they had just watched. They looked back at the tv and saw the second episode was starting.

"Do we dare watch it?" Nicky asked.

Ahkmenrah shrugged. "Why not." Though they couldn't help but cringe as the theme song once again played.

* * *

**See that empty white box below, its name is George now, and George eats reviews. So please feed George.**  
**...See totally random... Also I really do love the show, but the intro really does make me cringe half the time. Oh yes and we are now over 300 reviews, you all are amazing! ^-^  
**


	32. First Soda

**Hello readers. Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and favorites. So remember way back in chapter 17 when I mentioned Ahk having his first soda? Many of you requested I write about it, so finally I have. This is my first attempt at writing someone on a sugar rush, so I hope this lives up to your expectations of this situation. ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapter 32 First Soda:  
**_

"You've never had a soda?"

"Of course I haven't."

"Right... come on then, tonight we are going to fix this problem." Nicky announced grabbing the older teen's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"I really don't think its a problem."

"But you've been missing out."

"Well if I've never had it I wouldn't know that."

Nicky was silent for a second. "Fair point but I'm still not letting you go." His only response was a sigh. He dragged Ahk into the staff room and then over to the opposite side where there was a sort of small kitchen. He let go of the pharaoh's arm before bounding over to the fridge and started looking through it. After a mere second he pulled out a Coke can triumphantly.

"Here you go." He said handing it over to Ahk, who frowned at it slightly. Then having watched Nicky open soda cans enough times he pulled up on the tab. Unfortunately some of it sprayed up into his face. He held it away from him with an expression on his face that one would usually use when holding a bomb or something equally as dangerous. Nicky couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry I guess I should have warned you about that." He some how said in between laughs. "But it should be all right now, and you can go ahead and drink it." So the pharaoh tentatively took a sip of the coke, another odd expression coming over his face. One that Nicky wasn't entirely sure what to make of.

"So?"

"Its weird."

"Does that mean you don't like it?"

"I didn't say I don't like, its just... weird." He took another tentatively sip. "Yep definitely weird." Yet he continued to drink it. Nicky satisfied that his 'older brother' now had tried soda went back to the fridge before returning with a soda of his own. It remained silent in the kitchen for a little while before it was broken with the odd sound produced by a can being smashed. Nicky looked up at Ahk, who was now twisting the can causing the thin aluminum to rip, and was staring at the can intently. Maybe just a bit to intently Nicky mused.

"You should stop before you end up cutting yourself." The young boy warned and Ahk jumped slightly before saying something in Egyptian. Nicky furrowed his brows, it was very rare for Ahk to slip back into talking in his ancient language, and even though Nicky had no clue what he had said he could swear the other's voice was slightly higher than it should be.

"Are you all right?" He asked, the response he got was once again in Egyptian.

"Wha-" Before he could even finish the word Ahk had turned away and walked out of the room. "Hey where are you going?" Nicky shouted setting his half finished can of soda on the counter before running after the young pharaoh. He found him again leaving the Hall of Mammals with Sekhmet and Anubis following behind.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, but once again the response was not English. The pharaoh then proceeded to run around the museum with Sekhmet and Anubis happily bounding behind, all of them gaining strange looks from the other exhibits. All the way Ahkmenrah spoke, in Egyptian of course, and laughed happily. Nicky followed behind highly interested in this situation. Who knew that soda would make Ahk hyper, and Nicky enjoyed watching it.

Eventually the older teen started to wear down, resulting in Nicky leading him to the security office. He laid across the couch, but for some reason decided to leave his head hanging off the couch. He absently petted Sekhmet and Anubis, who laid on the floor next to the couch. Nicky flopped down on the chair next to him.

"Soda does weird things to you."

"Yeah..."

"So you do remember how to speak English."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Please review. **

**Also as a heads up there won't be any new chapters for a couple of weeks, since I will be going on vacation.**


	33. Ancient Egyptian Relationship Advice

**And we're back! Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and lovely reviews. Oh and its a story that takes place between the second and third, that's unusual. This is also probably the shortest chapter yet, but I like it, so enjoy. ^-^  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 33 Ancient Egyptian Relationship Advice: **_

A fifteen year old Nicky spun slowly on one of the chairs, phone in hand, and getting increasingly frustrated over his lack courage.

"Hey Ahk." He called, and the pharaoh sitting a couple of feet away looked up from his book. "How do you ask a girl out?" He figured that the pharaoh would have some experience and that he could share it with him. Ahk shifted a bit in his seat and glanced up at the ceiling.

"I never asked anyone out before."

"You haven't?" Ahk gave him a bit of a strange look.

"Don't forget that I was the prince of Egypt over 4000 years ago. Marriages back then were arranged by your parents."

"That's horrible." Nicky stated a horrified look on his face.

Ahkmenrah just shrugged. "It was what we were used to. Besides I never got married anyway. It was going to happen, but you know I died... before it did..."

"Well that got depressing."

"It did." Nicky's phone buzzed and he looked down at it and sent back a reply. Before looking back up at the older teen.

"So your only relationship advice for me is to have my dad and mom pick which girls I date and then who I eventually marry."

"Yes."

"Wow." Nicky rolled his eyes. "You're so helpful."

Ahk grinned. "I try."

* * *

**Please Review**


	34. We've Hit a bit of a Language Barrier

**Hello readers! Recently I was watching History Channel and they were talking about how a lot of English words are from Old Norse. They brought up the Old Norse word awk which sounds exactly like Ahk, so naturally I came up with this idea. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 34 We've Hit a bit of a Language Barrier: **_

It had been a couple of weeks since the new viking exhibit had been set up in the museum. Said vikings were now used to museum night life, and the other inhabitants were used to having them. Of course some still weren't over the shock and fear of the vikings initial raid of the museum, the vikings having believed it to be some sort of strange rich village. It had taken hours to explain everything, another couple of hours to calm everyone down, and still more hours to return everything to its proper place. Luckily no one got injured.

The vikings usually liked to stay in the hall where their exhibit was set up. Doing what ever it is they did. Though one viking in particular, Asger, liked to wander around the museum and talk to the other exhibits. He had had quite a few conversations with Ahkmenrah, which Nicky listened to with interest, as he loved hearing the exhibits talk about their own times. It was definitely more fascinating than reading it in a book. That's what lead to their current conversation.

"Ahkmenrah, I've got a question for ya!" Came Asger's loud booming voice. The pharaoh looked up from the card game he and Nicky were playing.

"Yes?"

"You have the nickname 'Ahk', don't ya?"

"Yeah, why?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well I was just wondering how you got that nickname, since 'awk' means _the wrong direction_."

"... It does?"

"Yes, in my language of Old Norse. So how did you get your nickname?"

"ummm well Nicky just shortened Ahkmenrah to Ahk..." The young pharaoh explained. Asger looked towards Nicky, who nodded his head in confirmation.

"Hmm well I was hoping there would be a great story, so that's a bit disappointing." He was silent for a second. "How is your sense of direction anyway?"

"Perfectly fine." Ahk answered, a bit perplexed over the strange questions he kept getting. Nicky made an odd noise, and Ahk turned to look at the boy. "What?"

"I wouldn't say you have a good sense of direction."

"I would too. I made it back to the museum just fine that night Sekhmet got out."

"Only because you were following Sekhmet back, and me and dad picked you both up with the car."

Asger stepped closer to the table and placed a hand on the pharaoh's shoulder. "It appears that even though 'ahk' means something different in your language, you are still deserving of the nickname of _the __wrong direction_."

"Excuse me?" Ahk asked indignantly, and Nicky laughed.

* * *

**Please leave a review. ^-^**


	35. Popcorn

**Hello readers! Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews. And sorry for the long wait between chapters... Also, thanks DragconicFlames for helping me come up with this idea. ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 35 Popcorn:  
**_

Ahk wandered through the halls, Anubis following on his heels. He was too restless to read or do anything that required sitting still. The sound of a soccer game could be heard from the lobby, which he made sure to steer clear from. Though Nicky was playing soccer, and he had joined the game after he gave up trying to convince the pharaoh to play too.

Ahk passed by the staff room and pause mid stride. He had technically never explored in there, which of course meant looking through the drawers and cabinets. Walking into the room he went towards the kitchen area, and that quickly proved itself to be boring as there were only dishes, silverware, and food.

That is until he pulled out an open box labeled Microwave Popcorn. He took out one of the bags inside, and began to open it. Curious as to how the food displayed on the box could fit in such flat packaging. After removing the plastic wrapping and a lot of ripping Ahk finally got it open. Peering inside all he found were a bunch of small orange kernels.

"Huh, this doesn't look like the box at all." The only response he got was a twitch of an ear from Anubis. Turning the bag over, causing the contents to spill on the ground, Ahk noticed instructions. After reading them he grabbed another bag and placed it in the microwave. It was silent for about the first minute before the first couple kernels popped unexpectedly. This causing Ahk to take a surprised step back and had Anubis yelping loudly and dashing around the room in a panic.

After the popping stopped and smell of something burning started, the young pharaoh quickly took the bag out of the microwave. Opening it he was surprised to find the orange kernels were gone and in their place was the food on the box. Anubis approached cautiously, but his nose was in the air as he smelled the food, and his tail began to wag happily.

"I wonder if they all do this…" Ahk wondered out loud.

Nicky, having left the soccer game, paused on his way to the Egyptology Exhibit to find Ahkmenrah, when he smelled the popcorn. He made his way to the staff room, expecting to find his dad. He definitely hadn't been expecting to find six open bags of microwave popcorn on a table, with Ahk putting another one in the microwave. He then noticed Anubis under the table, muzzle deep in a bag, and tail wagging a mile a minute as he ate the popcorn. After hearing footsteps Ahk turned to see Nicky and he smiled.

"Nicky, I have found food that possesses magical abilities!"

"…..Uhhh…." The young boy really had no idea how to respond to that.

* * *

**Please leave a review. **

**Also, school is starting up again in a few days, so updates will be super slow due to everything that will be going, but I'll try to update as much as I can, for you guys. ^-^**


	36. Pumpkins

**Hello readers. Its been awhile hasn't it. Hopefully you all enjoy the return of this story, and Happy Belated Halloween. ^-^**

* * *

Nicky entered the museum with his father, a small pumpkin under each arm. He immediately made his way to the Egyptology Exhibit, and waited patiently for a few minutes until the tablet glowed bright gold and Ahkmenrah and the rest of the exhibits came to life.

"Guess what day it is!" He announced happily as soon as the lid of the sarcophagus opened.

"Umm Friday?" Came the still half asleep reply from within the tomb.

"Well yeah, but it's the day before Halloween!" Ahk sat up and looked towards the young boy.

"Is that the holiday you were telling me about where everyone dresses up, goes to a stranger's house, and threatens them for candy?"

"I wouldn't say threaten, but yeah pretty much. Plus, I brought pumpkins!" He held said objects up.

"Those are the things you cut faces into, right?"

"Yep." Ahk nodded before climbing out of his sarcophagus. He made his way over to the display case, but instead of grabbing his jewels or crown he grabbed a dagger.

"Umm maybe you shouldn't carve pumpkins with the dagger. Dr. McPhee might notice."

The young pharaoh blinked at the weapon. "Oh right that's true." He returned it to it's display. Nicky rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you need to wake up faster." He proceeded to shove one of the pumpkins into Ahkmenrah's hands before dragging the older teen to the kitchen. Once there they set both pumpkins on the counter and looked for knives sharp enough to carve the pumpkins. It wasn't long before they were ready to start.

"Okay first you cut the top off around the stem." Nicky explained, and demonstrated by cutting into his pumpkin. Ahkmenrah nodded and copied on his own pumpkin. "Then you have to scoop out all the seeds and stuff."

The older teen wrinkled his nose. "That's a bit disgusting."

"You have canopic jars." Nicky responded.

"I've never looked inside of them."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I would have." He got a look in return. "Anyway start pulling the guts out."

A sigh. "You just had to make it worse."

"Yep." So with another sigh Ahk stared pulling the seeds out of the pumpkin. A disgusted look the entire time, making Nicky laugh.

"Now comes the fun part, making the face." Nicky said grinning, once both pumpkins were cleaned out. Ahk look decidedly more happy about this.

Some minutes later Nicky stepped back from the counter, pleases with how his pumpkin looked. It was a standard design, with two triangles for eyes and a jagged mouth, that made it look like it was laughing evilly.

"Done, what about you?" He asked turning to Ahk.

"I'm done as well." Nicky looked at the pumpkin in confusion. It only had one eye and half a mouth.

"Umm Ahk, what about the rest of the face."

"I only did a profile."

"Why?"

"Because doing the whole face would make it too human."

Nicky was silent for a second before he understood. Ancient Egyptians never drew a person completely from the front. "Oh right." He then went and dug around in his backpack before pulling out two candles for the pumpkin. Only battery powered candles though, as his parents didn't trust him with a lighter.

"Go turn off the lights." He said switching on the candles and Ahk nodded, crossing the room to turn off the lights. Once he came back Nicky handed him one of the candles, and the two of them placed them inside the pumpkins, admiring their work.

"I know what you should be for Halloween tomorrow." Nicky said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"A mummy. You wouldn't even have to buy or make a costume." Nicky grinned.

"Oh haha. You're hilarious." Ahk rolled his eyes, but grinned.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	37. Don't Take the Bone

**Hello readers! So as of today I've been writing this story for exactly a year, which I think is kind of amazing. So I would like to take this time to say thank you all for reading this story. ^-^**

* * *

"Its only an hour and a half since sun down and I already can't find Anubis. This has got to be a new record." Ahk complained leaning on the lobby desk next to where Nicky was doing homework.

"He's probably just playing with some of the other animals." Nicky replied without looking up from his math homework. "Or destroying something..."

"Thats what I'm afraid of." Ahk sighed. "Anubis hasn't been following me, and its been pretty quiet, so I just know somethings going to happen and it will be his fault."

"Hey at least there isn't a whole pack of jackals in the museum."

"Yes, I don't believe the museum would survive that." Ahk walked around the side of the desk and sat down on one of the chairs, idely spinning on it. Barely five minutes later a t-rex roar echoed through the museum, startling all within. "That better not be what I think it is." Ahk muttered looking towards the staircase, where heavy footsteps were storming down the hall. The young pharaoh dropped his head into his hands as he saw Anubis come tearing down the stairs, bone clutched between his teeth, angry t-rex chasing him. He then watched through his fingers as the jackal ran past the desk and into another hallway. Finally he turned to glance over at Nicky, who just watched in shock.

"What did I tell you?" He asked, slightly muffled

Nicky pulled his gaze away from the hallway to look at the other. "Am I the only one impressed that Anubis can outrun Rexy?" Ahk dropped his hands and glanced towards the hallway the two creatures had disappeared into.

"Actually that is quite impressive..." He trailed off before sighing and stood up. "Well I better go save Anubis from Rexy..." Ahk jogged down the hallway after Anubis and Rexy, Nicky right behind him. As they rounded the corner they found Anubis had been backed into the corner, Rexy standing before him threateningly, and yet the jackal still refused to let go of the bone.

"What are we going to do?" Nicky asked, looking up at the older teen.

"... Well I'm going to try something, and hope I don't die, again." He took a few steps further into the hall. "Anubis! Come here boy!" He called, the jackal's ear twitched in his direction before he made a break for it, just barely managing to avoid Rexy's teeth. Anubis ran over to the two boys before skidding to a stop, ears and tail down. "Drop the bone." Ahk ordered, and the jackal did, and as soon as his hold on the bone was released he ran off.

Now Rexy charged towards Ahk and Nicky, their eyes widened in fear. Ahk hurridely bent down and picked up the t-rex's rib and threw down the hall. Rexy ran after it, stepping over the two humans, and both dropped to the floor to avoid the bony tail. They laid there breathing heavily.

"That was terrifying." Nicky gasped and Ahk nodded in agreement. Anubis then trotted over, happy as usual.

"You are in so much trouble." Ahk stated glaring at the jackal slightly. Anubis just began to lick the pharaoh's face. "Fine. You're not in trouble." Ahk laughed.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	38. A Mother's Confusion

**Hello readers. So this chapter is really different from how they usually are. Its the product of my thought that Nicky couldn't possibly have stayed silent about Ahk for all those years.**

**Also, I will be posting this along with the next chapter, to make up for the fact that there isn't any Ahk and Nicky interactions in this one. (and that its been so long since I last posted a chapter, oops)**

* * *

_**Chapter 38 A Mother's Confusion:** _

Erica was never truly sure why her son loved going to the museum so much. As happy as she was that Nicky loved spending time with his father at his job, she was never sure what the appeal of an empty, dark, and silent museum would be. She didn't question it though, deciding to leave it alone.

Her other mystery was 'who is Ahk?', as Nicky often talked about him. Sure he talked about Teddy, Sacagawea, Octavius, and Jedidah, but she always assumed those were stories from books. She would assume the same for Ahk, but the way Nicky talked about him mader her assume he was real.

So her next assumption was that he was a kid at school. Except she never saw pictures of him. Nicky never asked if Ahk could come over and he never asked to go to Ahk's house. Ahk was never invited to parties, even though she had asked a few times. Besides 'Ahk is a weird name for a kid in the twenty-first century', she couldn't help thinking sometimes.

Nicky would sometimes mention Ahk when talking to Larry. Either asking him to say "hi" to Ahk for him or any other number of things. So he was obviously real if Larry knew him. So Erica thought he might be another night guard, but Larry said he was the only one. Then the museum started doing night tours, and had hired actors to be historical figures. So the most logical conclusion to Erica was that Ahk was an actor on the night tour, in that case she was really hoping Nicky wasn't distracting the poor man from his job.

Yet over the years Erica never out right questioned her son of Ahk's identity. She would think about it, the thought being in the forefront of her mind, question on the tip of her tongue. Yet it was never actually voiced, she just felt it was one of those things she should leave alone. Years passed this way.

It was the day that Nicky was moving out, and Erica was helping him with his final packing when she finally asked. "Nicky." She called to get his attention, and she continued when he had paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "Who is that Ahk guy you've always been talking about?"

He smiled but she noticed it was a bit sad and subdued. He pulled out his phone and held it out for his mom to see. She looked at the selfie on the screen. It was Nicky from about two years ago with another boy who looked to be the same age. He had dark hair and eyes, and she raised an eyebrow at his clothing that appeared to be ancient egyptian.

"He's my brother." Was the only thing Nicky said in way of explanation. She nodded her head.

"So he is real. I always thought you and your dad were making him up." She said and Nicky laughed, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"He's definitely real, mom."

"Well will I ever get to meet him."

"I don't know. He lives in London now."

"Hmmm did he work at the museum before he moved?"

Nicky laughed again, a bit of a mischevious grin on his face. "You could say that."


	39. Kingdom

**Here is the second chapter for today.**

* * *

_**Chapter 39 Kingdom: **_

It was another one of those nights, the one where either Ahk or Nicky would dissappear and the other would wander the museum looking for them. This time Ahk was the one missing and Nicky was doing the wandering. He'd already asked quite a few of the other exhibits and looked through most rooms. Though when it was his dad that suggested looking in the Hall of Mammals for the wayward pharaoh Nicky couldn't help but facepalm, wondering how he had failed to think of that sooner.

Sure enough Nicky found Ahk in the Hall of African Mammals. Though he froze in the doorway staring in shock.

"...What are you doing?" He finally managed to get out.

Ahk grinned at the younger boy. "Well I am a pharaoh, and I've now claimed this as my kingdom." He said in way of explanation, gesturing at the room at large from where he sat on the rocks that the lions enhabited during the day. He certainly looked the part wearing his usual royal clothes. Nicky couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was like 4000 years ago. Because if Ahk looked this impressive sitting on a fake rock surrounded by cats then Nicky was sure he would only look more impressive in a real throne room surrounded by an Ancient Egyptian court.

And Ahk really was surrounded by cats, every breed of cat within the museum in fact. Cheetahs, leopards, lions, jaguars, mountain lions, bobcats, lynx, cervals, black panthers, snow leopards, and sabertooth tigers all layed on the floor around the rock. Sekhmet, of course, was there as well and was laying on the rock to the left of Ahkmenrah. The only non feline was Anubis who sat to Ahk's right. The jackals ears were lowered and Nicky thought it seemed he was looking over the assembled felines warily if not a little terrified.

Nicky took a few steps into the room but as he did some of the lionesses stood up. He froze one foot raised haphhazardely in the air. He was sure he was going to lose his balance as they stalked towards him. A shouted word in Egyptian and a growl from Sekhmet halted the lionesses, they laid back down, but on their haunches and looked ready to pounce. The tips of their tails flicked back and forth and they watched him unblinking. Now unnerved Nicky quickly made his way across the room, the cats moving to allow him passage. Stopping at the base of the rock he looked up at the young pharaoh, who smiled down at him, and looked entirely too pleased with his new position as pharoah of the cats.

"I know you worshipped cats in Ancient Egypt but this is taking it a little far."

"Oh c'mon Nicky. I find this position acceptable of my breeding." The older teased. He then held out his hand and helped Nicky climb up to join him on his 'throne'. The boy settled next to Anubis, who licked his cheek, and looked decidingly happy to have another ally against the felines that surrounded them.

"Besides." Ahk continued. "You can be my second in command and heir to the throne. Though no plots to overthrow the pharaoh will be tolerated." His tone was still teasing but now held a slight edge, and something in the others eyes had become dangerous and cold. It was this moment that Nicky was reminded that even though Ahk acted like a normal eighteen year old, he actually came from a time long past, one more brutal and savage.

Deciding it'd be prudent to defuse this quickly he held up his hands in a (hopefully) calming gesture. "No need to worry about any plots. I don't want to be king of the cats."

"Excuse you, its pharaoh, not king." Ahk retorted, pretending to be offended.

"Is there a difference?" Nicky asked, mishevious grin crossing his face.

"Yes. One is cooler than the other."

"Wow. That was such a brilliant response. I think my entire view of history has just been changed."

Ahk just rolled his eyes. "Where did you learn to be so sarcastic?"

"You."

"No way. I got it from you." The pharaoh countered. The arguement went on from there but had both boys laughing to the point of tears.

From that night on it wasn't entirely uncommon to walk past the Hall of Mammals and catch sight of Ahk sitting on his 'throne' with his court of cats, and sometimes even with his second in command, Nicky. The other exhibits would just hurridely walk by, deciding they didn't want to know.


End file.
